Ya te gustaría
by Wiwiiii
Summary: Queda un mes para que Hermione se case con Ron. Pansy que está enamorada de la castaña, decide irse a Escocia para no sufrir más. Pero antes, sólo un beso. ¿O será algo más? "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books".
1. Querer O No Querer

TODO EL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER ES DE J. K. ROWLING.

_"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books"._

_ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN Y COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER. SE AGRADECERÍA ALGÚN REVIEW :)_

* * *

"Un beso es sólo un beso. Sólo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada... O puede cambiarlo todo." Memorias de Idhún, Laura Gallego García

Hermione Granger salía del probador de Madame Malkin con un vestido blanco radiante. El escote en forma corazón sin tirantes realzaba su pecho, llegando el corsé ceñido hasta la cintura con miles de brillantes engarzados, después el vestido se transformaba en una tela vaporosa hasta el suelo. Decir que estaba guapa era quedarse corto. Estaba preciosa y su sonrisa iluminaba toda la estancia.

Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá mirándose las uñas aburrida de esperarla. Ginny y Luna debían de estar allí también, puesto que las tres eran las damas de honor de la castaña. Pero la pelirroja tenía un partido con las Arpías de Holyhead y Luna estaba con su novio buscando el Snorckack de cuerno arrugado en mitad de las montañas. A Pansy casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo, casi porque anatómicamente es imposible, al ver a Hermione.

-¿Y qué te parece?.- preguntó la castaña a la morena.

-Que me casaría ahora mismo contigo.- contestó repasando cada detalle del atuendo.

-Ya te gustaría.- le replicó Hermione en tono jocoso.

-Más te gustaría a ti la noche de bodas.- rió la Slytherin.

-Creída.- dijo la castaña dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-¡Oh querida! ¡Estás deslumbrante! ¡Te queda perfecto!.- Madame Malkin acababa de entrar en la sala privada de su tienda y aplaudía con sus rechonchas manos.- No hay que darle ningún retoque pero no faltes a la última prueba, es dentro de tres semanas. Si no os importa tengo unas cuantas clientas, dejad el vestido en la percha por favor.

-¿Me echas una mano?

-Y todas las que quieras.- le guiño un ojo la morena a la castaña.

-Desabróchame los botones por favor.

-Joder, más botoncitos no podía tener, me voy a hacer vieja.- aunque en el fondo la morena estaba disfrutando ese momento, rozaba sutilmente la espalda de la otra chica, recreándose en la suavidad de su piel y podía oler el cabello castaño disimuladamente.

\- Sólo me queda la ropa interior, lo demás ya está todo listo. Parece mentira que me case en un mes.- dijo con una risita de nervios la castaña.

-Sí, parece mentira...

Ambas brujas se hicieron amigas en el Ministerio después de salir de Howgarts. En el último curso de la escuela la actitud de Pansy empezó a cambiar: los insultos cesaron, ya no buscaba pelea con la Gryffindor e incluso cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos hacia un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Curiosamente ambas escogieron estudiar las leyes mágicas, aunque Hermione para después trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Criaturas Mágicas y Pansy en el Departamento Legal como Defensa del Ministerio. Estudiando la carrera entablaron una relación de cordialidad ya que eran compañeras de mesa. Ya trabajando la primera demanda que Hermione interpuso en nombre de un elfo doméstico, por las condiciones laborales de éste, a su dueño fue a parar a manos de "una joven muy prometedora" aconsejada por Shackelbolt. Esa joven era Pansy Parkinson. El destino las unía de nuevo. A partir de ahí se hicieron amigas. Quizás fue que Ginny pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y Luna también, y Hermione las extrañaba demasiado. Estaba Harry por supuesto, pero cuando Ron y ella discutían era inútil recurrir a él. Quizás Pansy anhelaba tener una amistad de verdad, no como tuvo en el colegio sólo por interés. Y sin buscarlo o pretenderlo eran el complemento perfecto la una para la otra.

* * *

**FLASHBACK- Año y medio atrás**

Era viernes y como siempre Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se juntaban en casa de los Potter para cenar. Era una tradición. Preparaban la comida entre los cuatro mientras cotilleaban los hechos de toda la semana. Ginny siempre quemaba algo y Hermione se reía a carcajadas. Bebían vino de elfo y cerveza de mantequilla y siempre acababan brindando en honor a los caídos. Harry y Ginny se iban a casar ese verano, hacía apenas quince días que el moreno se lo había propuesto en navidades con toda la familia Weasley al completo de testigo.

-Ya verás cuando mamá se entere de que matas de hambre a Harry, porque esto está incomible Ginny. Menos mal que yo me he buscado a una mujer como Merlín manda que sabe cocinar y que tendrá un plato de comida caliente en la mesa para cuando yo llegue.

-Eso es muy machista Ron. – le contestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno es lo que hacen las esposas, los hombres llevan el dinero y las mujeres limpiáis , cocináis y todas esas cosas.

-Los tiempos han cambiado Ronald. Te recuerdo que yo también tengo un trabajo.

\- ¿Ya me estás echando en cara que ganas más dinero que yo? De verdad no lo entiendo, te pasas todo el día sentada entre papeles y libros y ganas un dineral, y yo que arriesgo mi vida todos los días cobro una miseria. Y por si eso fuera poco, lo rematas recordándomelo cada vez que puedes creyéndote superior a mí.

-No Ron, no saques las cosas de contexto. Sólo he dicho que también trabajo y que no voy a dejarlo para ser según tú una buena esposa.

-Siempre quieres demostrar que eres la mejor en todo. Que tu eres más que nadie.

-No, Ron, a ti lo que te pasa es que tu novia gane más dinero que tú. Ya puedes ir asumiéndolo porque dejaré de trabajar cuando no tenga fuerzas ni ara levantar una pluma.

Hermione se fue al estilo muggle, dando un portazo saliendo a la calle principal del valle de Godric. Ginny fue tras ella, mientras Harry intentaba tranquilizar a un furioso Ron.

-Hermione, no te enfades, ya sabes cómo es Ron.- dijo Ginny pasándole un brazo por lo hombros.

-Me quiere convertir en tu madre, encargándome de la casa, de los niños…

-¿Y qué tiene de malo vivir como mi madre? Porque no hay nada más desinteresado que cuidar de la familia. Otra cosa es que tú no lo valores.

-¿Qué yo no lo valoro? Joder Ginny, ¡les hice un Obliviate a mis padre para `protegerlos, sin saber si podría revertirlo! Y no he dicho en ningún momento que lo que hace tu madre sea malo, sino todo lo contrario, la admiro. Pero los tiempos cambian y yo no quiero sólo dedicarme a mi familia, si no que quiero ayudar a más gente.- dijo Hermione abriendo los brazos y girándose hacia la menor.

-¡Mi hermano es lo más importante que tienes y tu obligación es cuidarle! ¡Vas a estar por ahí ayudando a otros y desocupándote de él!

-¿Encima le defiendes? ¿Y si Harry te pidiera que dejes el Quiditch para cuidar de la casa? ¿Lo harías? ¿Sacrificarías tus sueños por el egoísmo de él?

-¡Pues sí lo haría!.- dijo Ginny acercando tanto la cara a la de Hermione que le podía ver las manchas color café que tenía en el iris.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú Ginebra.- Y acto seguido desapareció dando por concluida la discusión.

Ginny se quedó mirando las huellas que Hermione había dejado en la nieve sabiendo quela castaña se había enfadado con ella. Siempre que eso sucedía la llamaba por su nombre. Poco después volvió a entrar en la casa, donde Harry y Ron bebían una cerveza en el sofá mientras reían.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Se ha ido.

-Sí, que se ha enfadado. Imagino que habrá ido a casa, ya se le pasará.

Dos horas después la pelirroja oía las carcajadas de su hermano desde la cama y entendió un poco mejor a su amiga. Su hermano ni siquiera se había preocupado por Hermione y encima el se estaba pegando una juerga épica con su prometido. Las ganas de ir a buscar a la castaña se hicieron presentes pero desechó la idea en cuanto recordó que Hermione estaba enfadada con ella. Y con razón.

La Gryffindor no fue hasta su casa, si no al primer sitio que le vino a la mente. Se apareció en una estancia con una gran librería y unos carísimos sofás. Las cortinas plateadas le daba algo de luz y elegancia a la sala. Todo el domicilio estaba a obscuras y la castaña llamó a la dueño, temiendo que no estuviera.

-¿Pansy? ¿Hay alguien?.- vio movimiento en la puerta del fondo.- ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Peeves, no te jode. Soy yo Pansy.- dijo encendiendo la lámpara de araña. Llevaba un camisón verde, a juego con sus ojos esmeraldas, con demasiado escote y poca tela.

-Qué idiota eres de verdad.- dijo Hermione nerviosamente al sentirse estúpida por aparecerse a medianoche en casa de su miga por un berrinche.

-Bueno, tú dirás. - dijo la morena mientras se preparaba una copa de whiskey de fuego.- ¿Quieres una?

\- Sí, me vendrá bien.- dijo la castaña observando las torneadas piernas de la Slytherin, si se inclinaba tan sólo un poco más de lo que ya estaba el corto camisón dejaría al descubierto el inicio del trasero.- He discutido con Ron. No sabía dónde ir. Lo siento.

-Tranquila, para eso estamos las amigas.- dijo ofreciéndole la copa e invitándola a sentarse. – Cuéntame que ha pasado.

-Que quiere que sea como su madre. Que no trabaje y que viva por y para él.-dijo Hermione fijándose en los turgentes senos de la morena que asomaban peligrosamente.

-Es normal que piense así, es lo que ha visto en casa. Antiguamente es lo que se hacía. Mis padres querían que me casase con Draco y ser su esposa florero. Me enseñaron modales y mi madre me intentó inculcar que el hombre siempre llevaba la razón. Si se levantara de la tumba, se volvería a meter de cabeza. ¡Su hija hablando con una nacida muggle!.- dijo Pansy poniendo cómicamente una cara de auténtico horror, haciendo reír a la otra chica.

\- Lo entiendo, pero pensé que la familia Weasley al ser tan abierta con gente como yo, pues que no era así. Hasta Ginny. Y no es que no lo respete, es sólo que no quiero eso para mí. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

-Para personas tan cerradas de mente cuesta. Da igual si estás en el mundo mágico o en el muggle hay ciertos temas que son tabús, aunque cada vez menos. Además ya sabes cómo son los hombres si ganas más dinero que ellos sienten amenazada su virilidad y sacan las garras. Si conocen a una lesbiana se piensan que si pasa una noche con ellos la volverán heterosexual. Todo gira en lo machitos que son.

-No todos.

-Tu novio sí.- apuntilló la morena antes de dar el último sorbo.

-Pero…

-No hay peros Hermione, el es así y tú le quieres tal cual es ¿no?

-Si.- se inclinó hasta reposar su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, buscando un abrazo.

Pansy la recibió con los brazos abiertos y mientras que con el izquierdo le agarraba de la cintura apretándola más hacia ella, con la mano derecha acariciaba el ondulado pelo.

-¿Estás mejor?.- dijo la Slytherin después de besarle la frente.

-Sí, gracias Pansy. Es extraño todo esto. Quién lo diría, Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger amigas.

-Al final las relaciones más fuertes son las que superan más obstáculos y la nuestra no es que haya sido un camino de rosas.

-No sé quién era la que siempre buscaba pelea…- dijo Hermione poniéndose una mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera pensativa.

-Y yo no sé quién era la alumna más gruñona.- rió la morena.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? No quiero dormir con Ron y que se piense que todo está arreglado. Pero si es un inconveniente me marcho.- matizó la castaña al ver el gesto de Pansy.

-No, no, por mí no hay problema. Es sólo que…tendrás que dormir conmigo. Si a ti no te molesta, a mi tampoco . No me mires así, sólo hay una cama.

\- Conociéndote seguro que me intentas meter mano.- rió la Gryffindor.- Pero no me importa.

-¿Así que no te importa?.- dijo Pansy abrazándola por detrás tocándole el estómago y hablándole al oído.

-Qué no me importa dormir juntas idiota.- dijo la castaña mirándole a los ojos a través del reflejo del cristal de la ventana.- ¿Pero te taparás un poco más no?

-¿Te pone nerviosa verme así?.- dijo rasgando la voz, tan cerca de la oreja de Hermione que cuando habló le rozó la piel.

-Ya te gustaría.- respondió separándose de ella y dirigiéndose hacia donde intuía la habitación.- simplemente no quiero despertarme porque unas enormes tetas me están ahogando.

-Ya te gustaría guapa, que mis tetas son muy codiciadas.- le respondió con un tono de altanería que a la castaña le recordó los viejos tiempos.

A partir de ahí la amistad de ambas chicas se hizo más fuerte, y cuando Ron estaba fuera en alguna misión era habitual que Pansy fuera a casa de la castaña a hacerla compañía. Cenaban juntas y después veían en la televisión alguna película que la Gryffindor quería, porque a Pansy le daba igual que salía en el aparato muggle. Se quedaba mirándola sólo con la luz que irradiaba la tele mientras le hacía cosquillas en los pies a Hermione. Después la castaña le daba un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y se iba a la cama, mientras que la morena suspiraba encima de la de invitados.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Al día siguiente en el Ministerio.

-¿Es verdad?

\- ¿El qué?

-Que has pedido el traslado a Escocia

-Sí, quiero ampliar mi horizontes

-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

\- Claro que sí, he presentado esta misma mañana mi solicitud. No te he visto en todo el día, ibas a ser la primera en enterarte.

-Me hubiese gustado que me lo contaras. Que estabas pensando en irte.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo.

-¿Es mejor que me enterara porque el ministro ha venido a pedirme una recomendación verdad? Creí que éramos amigas.

-Y lo somos Hermione. No creo que sea para tanto.

-Joder Pansy, te cuento todo lo que pasa en mi vida y tu tomas una decisión tan arriesgada sin decirme nada, es normal que me siente mal. Total como siempre nadie cuenta conmigo.

-No digas eso Hermione, siempre he contado contigo. Es sólo que creo que es lo mejor y posiblemente si hablaba contigo no me hubiese ido.

-Todos os vais. Siempre. Harry y Ron se fueron a jugar a ser aurores, Ginny con las Arpías de Holyhead, Luna a buscar animalillos inexistentes y Neville a Howarts. Y yo siempre soy la que me quedo, la que espera a que volváis. Dais por hecho que cuando regreséis voy a estar.

-Herms eso no es así. Simplemente habéis tomado diferentes caminos pero eso no significa que no estén contigo. Que no te quieran. Estoy segura de que Ron está deseando volver a casa a estar contigo y que Harry y Ginny quisieran verte más de lo que lo hacen. Neville es feliz de profesor de herbología y Luna no podría vivir encerrada en una oficina. Pero eso no quita que hayáis perdido la amistad.

-Lo sé Pansy, lo sé. Es sólo que me siento sola. Llego a casa y no hay nadie, no puedo disfrutar de las tonterías de Gin o de Luna, o de las heroicas historias de Harry o simplemente un abrazo de Ron. La única constante de mi vida eres tú Pans y ahora te marchas… Ahora no voy a poder buscarte para ir a tomar un café o cuando sienta que la soledad me invade. Y ni se te ocurra decirme que podré desaparecerme hasta Escocia cuando eso ocurra porque cuando estés allí tendrás otros horarios, harás nuevos amigos y enconarás pareja y ya no tendrás tiempo para dedicarme. Y te veré en vacaciones de año en año y toda esta amistad se esfumará en el aire, porque cada vez nos separaremos más y al final nos sentiremos como dos extrañas.

-Nunca dejaría que eso pasara. Hermione a mis 27 años eres la única amiga que he tenido, jamás te dejaré de lado.

-No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir. Voy a escribir esa carta de recomendación, si verdaderamente quieres marcharte haré que te valoren como es debido.

Y de la misma forma que entro al despacho de la morena se marchó. Dejando tras de sí a una Pansy Parkinson intentando retener en vano las lágrimas que se intentaban escapar. Qué difícil es dejar atrás a la persona que quieres.

* * *

**FLASHBACK -Un año antes.**

Se estaba preparando para la boda de Harry y Ginny, cuando llegó un patronus con forma de caballo, sin duda de la novia. "Necesito que vengas ya", en la voz de la pelirroja se notaba nerviosismo y enfado. Se despidió de Ron con un beso y se desapareció hasta la madriguera.

La recibió la señora Weasley con un abrazo y un escueto "Está en su habitación". La castaña subió aquellas desgastadas escaleras como tantas veces había hecho. Tocó con los nudillos la puerta y un huracán de fuego le abrió la misma de un tirón. Ginny la miraba estupefacta.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!.- dijo mientras repasaba a la mayor de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás todavía en albornoz?.- dijo Hermione mientras entraba.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué qué me pasa? ¿Pero os habéis visto? Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea dejaros esto en vuestras manos.- decía la menor mientras se tocaba la frente y paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Hermione estás preciosa, pareces una veela, seguro que dejas a alguno más que embobado.- saludó Luna desde la cama.

-Tú también estás genial Luna.- contestó la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Pues que tengo dos damas de honor que van de rojo. ¡De rojo!- señaló su cabello.- ¡Queda fatal con mi pelo!

\- Gin, si hemos escogido este color es porque queríamos haceros un homenaje a toda tu familia.- sonrío intentando hacer creer a la pelirroja su excusa. En realidad ni la rubia ni ella lo habían hablado, pero faltaba apenas media hora ara que empezara el enlace y la pelirroja aún estaba en paños menores.

-¡Venga ayudadme a vestirme!.- Ginny estaba más que nerviosa y se notaba en el tic que tenía encima del labio superior.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero…te sienta mejor el vestido de novia que el uniforme de Quidittch.- dijo Luna, haciendo que la pelirroja y la castaña la mirasen de forma extraña, pero al fin y al cabo era un cumplido, al menos eso creían.

Fue una ceremonia emocionante en la que la novia llegó diez minutos tarde, por eso mismo entraron en la carpa sin saludar a nadie al compás de la música, con Hermione y Luna llevando la larga cola del vestido. A la pelirroja se le evaporaron los nervios en cuanto vio a Harry en el altar esperándola. Fue un enlace cargado de recuerdos, en el que al final el trío dorado y Ginny se fundieron en un abrazo grupal.

Antes del banquete sirvieron unos cócteles y Hermione aprovechó para ir a retocarse al servicio. Se estaba dando pintando los labios de un rojo pasión como su vestido, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a unos profundos ojos verdes. Pansy saludó a su amiga con un beso. Hermione llevaba un vestido atado al cuello y en el pecho un par de cisnes formaban un corazón, el cuerpo de los animales se extendía por el estómago y los laterales con plumas, para después caer hasta los pies. Un maquillaje discreto y un recogido casual completaban su look.

-¿No se ha enfadado Ginny por tener a una dama de honor tan guapa?

\- ¿Lo dices por mí?.- replicó Hermione incrédula.

-¿Por quién sino?.- le recogió un mechón rebelde y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.- Has eclipsado a la novia.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Algún día podrías dejar de burlarte por mi aspecto físico?.- dijo la castaña mosqueada pensando que Pansy se estaba riendo de ella.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago y te aseguro que cuando lo hacía, no lo pensaba en serio.- contestó tranquila la morena.

Hermione iba a decirle algo más, pero Luna entró con su característica sonrisa. La castaña aprovechó a salir mientras Pansy la observaba marcharse a través del ondeante trozo de madera.

-Deberías decírselo.

-¿El qué?.- espetó Pansy a la menor.

-Nada Pansy, toda tu vida has sido una cobarde y siempre lo serás. Por eso nunca tendrás felicidad.

-Prefiero tener aunque sea un poco a arriesgarlo y perder.

-Quien no se arriesga no gana.- finalizó la conversación Luna al dejarla sola.

Tres horas después sobre las cinco de la tarde se inició el baile con el vals de Harry y Ginny. Hermione bailó con Ron y Luna y Pansy juntas. A pesar del desencuentro en el baño, ambas brujas se llevaban bien y ninguna de las dos fue al baile acompañada. En el cambio de parejas la castaña pisó a la novia una innumerable de veces. La morena intentaba guiar al patoso de Harry, que más que bailar parecía que estaba pisando sapos. En el último cambio se hizo presente el mal ambiente entre Ron y Pansy, se quedaron uno enfrente del otro en mitad de la pista de baile quietos. Afortunadamente quedaban pocos segundos para que acabara la canción.

Una hora después Ron miraba desde la lejanía como bailaban tan sensualmente la morena y la castaña. Música mucho más marchosa que incitaban a movimientos más atrevidos. Pansy agarraba a Hermione desde atrás y la Gryffindor dejaba reposar su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, mientras bajaban a golpe de cintura. Hermione no había arado de beber las copas que Pansy le había traído, por eso Ron se acercó hasta ella demandante. Había pasado de él en todo el día.

-Hermione, ¿puedes venir un momento?.- le tendió la mano que la castaña agarró. La dirigió al jardín fuera de la carpa para que nadie los molestara.- ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿No crees que hayas bebido ya suficiente?

-Sólo me he tomado dos copas, estamos de celebración Ron. Estoy bien.

-No sueles beber así y mucho menos comportarte así.

-¿Así como?.- la castaña obvió lo de la bebida.

-Pareces cualquier cosa bailando así.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, además deberías de saber que yo no soy cualquiera.

-¡Pues lo pareces!.- gritó Ron exaltado.- ¡Restregándote contra esa serpiente!

Algunos curiosos se estaban aglomerando a la salida de la carpa al oír los gritos de ambos.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Sólo estamos bailando, nos lo estamos pasando bien!.- dijo Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas por el enfado que se estaba creando en su interior.

-¡Parece que te la quieres follar Hermione! ¡Todo el mundo os está mirando!

-¡No hables así Ron, ella es mi amiga y lo sabes! ¡No es momento para que afloren tus celos!.- contestó Hermione intentando tranquilizar la situación al percatarse que Pansy estaba detrás de él.

-¡Nunca podría tener celos de semejante calaña! ¡Te recuerdo que era una seguidora de Voldemort y que te hizo la vida imposible en el colegio!¡Y aún así prefieres pasar el tiempo con ella antes que con tu pareja! ¡Perfecto Hermione, perfecto!.- dijo gritando aún más.

-¡Ya está bien Ron! ¡No te voy a consentir que hables así de ella! ¡Es mi amiga te guste o no!¡Y es ella la que me cuida cuando ninguno de vosotros está!.- para entonces Harry, Ginny y toda la familia Weasley habían salido al exterior y les miraban atónitos ante el espectáculo que estaban dando.

-¡¿También te consuela en la cama ¡?. ¡Vamos Hermione contéstame!.- la voz del chico se elevó aún más.

-Me voy, no pienso aguantar esto. No quiero oír ninguna estupidez más, creo que el que debería de dejar de beber eres tú.- se intentó ir, pero al pasar por al lado del pelirrojo éste le agarró del brazo, haciéndole daño.

-¡Contesta maldita sea! ¡No te conozco Hermione, ésa asquerosa serpiente te ha cambiado! ¡Te deberías de avergonzar!.- dijo Ron histérico.

-¡Suéltame!.- chilló la castaña de dolor.- ¡Si tienes cargo de conciencia porque Pansy me cuida y se preocupa más por mí que tú, es tu problema! ¡Joder Ron, suéltame!

Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos sin saber qué hacer, excepto Pansy que conjurando un protego hizo que Ron se separara de la castaña.

-Lo siento Ginny.- dijo apenada la castaña.- Lo siento.

Agarró la mano de Pansy se desaparecieron. Antes de esfumarse se pudo oír el último grito de Ron, "Eso vete a follártela". Para cuando los pies de Hermione tocaron el apartamento d su amiga, de sus ojos ya se escapaban lágrimas presurosas. Sollozo que dejó salir libremente en el hombro de Pansy.

Una imagen desgarradora se visualizaba en esa habitación. Hermione con su precioso vestido, con el pelo alborotado, con sus mejillas encendidas y ríos de rímel cayendo, rompían la estampa de belleza que horas atrás era la castaña. Pansy intentaba consolarla abrazándola pero las convulsiones de la Gryffindor no cesaban. Le hubiese gustado a la morena decirle alguna palabra de alivio, pero era incapaz. Sentía tanta rabia n ese instante, por quebrar de esa manera a un ser humano tan bueno que lo único de lo que se le llenaba la boca era de puro veneno. Ninguna de las dos pudieron descansar esa noche, Hermione ahora se lamentaba de haber arruinado la boda de su mejor amiga y miles de lo siento se desvanecieron el aire, Pansy hacía lo único que podía: estar allí para ella.

Cuando al fin, casi al amanecer, Hermione pudo conciliar el sueño, Pansy se levantó de la cama y la dejó descansar. Volvió a asomarse al mediodía pero la castaña parecía seguir durmiendo, así que envió un Patronus a Madame Malkin para que a pesar de ser domingo, abriese su tienda para ella. Era una de sus clientas habituales y la morena gastaba muchos galeones allí, así que no hubo problema. Compró algo de comer en un carísimo italiano muggle y volvió a su departamento. La Gryffindor estaba tomando un café con grandes ojeras y muy mala cara.

-¿Cómo estás?- la saludó.

-Supongo que mejor. Tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con Ron y con Ginny.

-No creo que la pelirroja esté enfadada contigo, la pelea la empezó él y…

-Pans, para, por favor. No quiero hablar más del tema. No sé cómo voy a ir al Ministerio el lunes, qué cara poner cuando todos me miren al pasar. Sólo de pensar en eso, me dan ganas de dimitir.

-Es lo malo de ser la salvadora del mundo mágico, pero piensa que solo durará un par de días y que después habrá un nuevo cotilleo y se olvidarán. Todos vieron que la culpa fue de él, así que estate tranquila.

-No me preocupa eso exactamente.- dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero.

-Ya, entiendo. Te preocupa que los demás piensen que estamos liadas ¿no?.- rió sarcástica.

-Quizás haya sido una mala idea venir aquí, eso sólo alimentará más los rumores. Quizás deberíamos separarnos por un tiempo.- dijo un poco culpable.

-Quizás, quizás, quizás.- repitió Pansy claramente enfadada.- ¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa que la gente piense que has sido infiel o qué lo hayas sido conmigo? No hace falta que contestes, era una pregunta retórica. Está más que claro. Como quieras, no trabajaremos juntas, ni nada.

Pansy se fue a su habitación dando sonoras zancadas y cerrando con excesiva fuerza la puerta. Se sentó en la cama mirando a través de la ventana el cielo azul. Sintió unos brazos sigilosos rodearla por detrás.

-Sabes que nunca me he avergonzado por tenerte en mi vida.

-Pero vas a dejar que por el gilipollas de tu novio, yo me aleje por tu bienestar. Y lo haría si fueras tú quién me lo pidiera, pero no porque él nos obligue.

-No Pansy, estoy entre la espada y la pared.

-Sí estás así es porque él te ha puesto en esta situación. Nunca te he hablado mal de él a pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho. Sé que lleva razón en lo que dijo, pero Hermione yo ya no soy así. Me duele que me eches de tu vida por él. Y si así es, lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo es el amor de tu vida.- dijo Pansy rasgándosele la oz en el final del discurso.

-Sólo te he pedido un poco de tiempo, no que no quiera saber nada más de ti. Eres muy importante en mi vida y las palabras de Ron son mentira. Sólo lo dijo porque cuando se enfada le ciega la ira.

-Al final va a resultar que sí que parecemos una pareja, tomándonos un tiempo.- rió la Slytherin un poco más alegre.

-Ya te gustaría.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en el cuello para después soltar una sonora carcajada.- Amor.

-Ya te gustaría tener el mío.- contestó altanera Pansy.- Que te trae regalos en domingo.

-¿En serio? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?.- preguntó sorprendida.- No te creo.

-Está en la encimera de mármol, es una caja negra.- terminó alzando un poco la voz porque Hermione había salido corriendo en busca del mismo.

Se adentró en la sala sonriendo por la actitud infantil de la castaña.

-Pansy no puedo aceptarlo.- dijo la Gryffindor con una túnica granate en las manos de la mejor tela, con las iniciales H.G. grabadas en dorado en el pecho.- Cuesta muchísimo dinero. ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

-Una tiene sus influencias. Como sabía que te negarías hice que cosieran a mano las letras, así que ya no se puede devolver. Además tú vales mucho más.

-Pues muchas gracias Pansy, no sé cómo te lo voy a agradecer.

-Ya sabes amor, con un beso basta.- dijo socarrona, aunque sus humos se dispersaron cuando vio a Hermione acercarse con determinación.

La castaña le agarró de la nuca para tirar de ella, ya que la morena era más alta. Le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de los labios de Pansy. Qué difícil era tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Quedaban sólo dos días para que Hermione y Ron fuera marido y mujer. La mañana de ese jueves se le hizo eterna a Pansy, que notaba el tiempo pasar dolorosamente y su angustia crecía. Esa noche se juntarían las cuatro para cenar y celebrar la despedida de soltera de Hermione. Ginebra había dicho algo muy al estilo muggle, que seguramente es a lo que estará acostumbrada la castaña. Va innumerables veces al despacho de la morena sin sentido alguno, parece un muñeco al que le han dado cuerda. Hasta que en una la Gryffindor la abraza tan fuertemente que casi le hace daño. Pansy corresponde al abrazo encantada aunque sin entender el porqué. Pasan así al menos cinco minutos, en los que Hermione respira en el cuello de Pansy y ésta apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de la castaña. Hasta que la pelirroja entra seguida de Luna y Hermione salta como un resorte hacia atrás para separarse de la otra chica. La Weasley y Parkinson le interrogan con la mirada a la futura novia, pero no hay contestación alguna, sólo un balbuceo que suena a "mucho trabajo" y sale disparada por la puerta del despacho de la morena.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?.- pregunta Ginny con ciertas sospechas.

-No sé, ha venido, me ha abrazado y se ha ido. Últimamente está muy rara, pero supongo que será por la inquietud de la boda. Hay cosas que jamás cambiarán, en Hogwarts cuando había exámenes se recorría el castillo entero murmurando sin ni siquiera mirar por dónde iba, la gente se tenía que apartar de su camino.- rió la Slytherin, recordando aquella vez que la castaña estuvo a punto de caerse por la escaleras y casi la tira a ella también.

-Yo creo que le da pena que te vayas, hoy es el último día que trabajáis juntas.- contestó Luna alegre.

-No me lo recuerdes por favor.-los ojos verdes se volvieron más cristalinos.

-¿Te arrepientes?.- preguntó Ginny, que empezaba a poder leer entre líneas a la antigua Slytherin.

-Todavía no me he ido Gin, es imposible arrepentirse de algo que no has hecho. Creo que es lo mejor.- hizo una breve pausa y en forma de suspiro se le escapó.- para todos.

Se dio la vuelta, hacia su mesa, haciendo que organizaba todos los expedientes de los casos. Pansy quería que ambas chicas la dejasen sola, bastante estaba sufriendo ya como para que encima le recordasen que el siguiente Lunes ya estaría en Escocia, sin Hermione. Sin su risa, sin sus ojos color miel con motitas de café, sin su pelo ondulado cayéndole graciosamente por la cara, sin escuchar su voz, sin poder tocar una vez más su suave piel.

-Te equivocas Pansy, hay decisiones que si no las tomas te arrepientes el resto de tu vida y de nada servirá porque después no hay marcha atrás.- contestó Luna.

-No quiero ser descortés pero tengo que organizar todo esto.- hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolas a que se fueran.

-Bien Parkinson a las 9 en mi casa.- la voz de Ginny sonó dura y seca.

-Allí estaré.

A las cuatro de la tarde Pansy se disponía a irse por la chimenea de ondulantes llamas verdes, cuando una mano asió la suya.

-Una última vez.- Hermione sonrió apenada y Pansy le devolvió la misma sonrisa .

La castaña tiró de ella hasta el fuego, y dentro del viaje de colores borrosos, la Gryffindor la abrazó de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes. Sentía a Hermione ligera, casi vaporosa entre sus brazos, como si fuera una ilusión. Se mordió los labios con fuerza para no estropearlo todo. Los dedos de Hermione se escurrieron entre los suyos al separarse su camino y extendió inúltimente el brazo para intentar agarrarla otra vez. Al perder toda la concentración cuando llegó a su casa, salió de la chimenea de cabeza, cayéndose cuán larga era en el suelo. Se sentó como pudo y empezó a reír amargamente en sonoras carcajadas que se fueron convirtiendo en un fuerte llanto.

Sobre las siete llenó la bañera y echó un puñado de sales minerales, que enseguida hicieron una espuma rosa. Cuando se introdujo, la sensación del agua caliente alivió un poco las fuertes emociones que había en su interior. Estaba tan en paz que casi no escuhó los tímidos nudillos que tocaron la puerta del baño.

-Pans soy yo.- dijo la voz de Hermione que sonó amortiguada por la madera. "Siempre eres tú, nadie más viene." pensó la Slytherin.

-Dame un segundo, ahora salgo.- salió y se tapó con su toalla.- No te esperaba.

-Ya, estaba con Ginny y estaba muy intensa. Necesitaba salir de ahí.- dijo Hermione siguiéndola hasta la habitación.

-Es lo que tienen los Weasley, son muy intensos.- contestó la Slytherin buscando en sus cajones la ropa interior.

-Me gustan esas.- dijo Hermione señalando unas braguillas de encaje negro.- Van mucho contigo.

-¿Por qué son sexys?.- dijo poniendo morritos.

-Ya te gustaría.- rió la Gryffindor.- Porque son obscuras como tú que guardas celosamente un secreto.

-Si fuese tan secreto no me lo estarías diciendo.- respondió Pansy nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta alguien verdad? Por eso te marchas.- Hermione salió de la estancia para dejar vestirse a la Slytherin.

-Puede ser.- contestó misteriosa.

-A ver...¡Te gusta Cho Chang!.- el grito que pegó la castaña asustó a Pansy, que vio su cara de horror reflejada en el espejo.- Hace un par de semanas que se fue a Escocia. Joder Pansy, podrías habérmelo dicho y hubiese hablado con ella, que he oído que ha estado liada con Fleur. Al menos decirme que te gustaban las mujeres, que siempre he pensado que eras un tipo de mujer fatal que cazaba a los hombres, los usaba y después si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Pansy negó con la cabeza, Hermione podía ser la bruja más lista del mundo pero en cuanto a sentimientos...

-Estás guapísima.- dijo la castaña repasando el cuerpo de la morena, que llevaba un pantalón vaquero negro y ajustado, una blusa de seda del mismo color con generoso escote como siempre y unas botas de tacón.- Pues Cho vendrá a la boda, si quieres hago de Celestina.

-Hermione de verdad, déjalo.- contestó desganada la Slytherin, que sabía que Hermione no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Vale, vale, pero si cambias de opinión dímelo.

La cena entre las cuatro pasó casi la mayor parte en silencio, Ginny lanzaba miradas asesinas a Pansy constantemente. La tensión entre ambas era muy notable, incluso la castaña, que era muy despistada pudo notarlo. Ese ambiente cambió cuando llegaron al local que la pelirroja había elegido, había hombres camareros disfrazados de marineros, bomberos, policías...

-Mira Hermione ese es el tuyo.- dijo Gin señalando a uno que iba de mago.- Te va a enseñar su varita.

-¿Me habéis traído a un boys?.- preguntó incrédula.- Vayámonos, venga, venga, corred.

Se giró intentando salir de allí, pero chocó contra Pansy y trastabilló hacia atrás y el apuesto mago la sujetó antes de que llegara a caer. La cara de la pobre Hermione era épica. El chico le bailaba mientras se iba desnudando poco a poco. Cogió las manos de la castaña y se las puso en su trasero, que la Gryffindor retiró rápidamente. Los ojos color miel se abrieron de sorpresa y su boca formó un perfecto círculo cuando el mago se quitó su última prenda.

-Ésta me la pagas Ginny.- después del susto, la actitud de Hermione cambió.

-Vamos Hermione, nos lo estamos pasando bien. ¡A tu salud!.- dijo brindando con la copa de la castaña.

Poco a poco cuando el alcohol embriagaba sus venas, las risas tontas se hicieron presentes y roces inocentes entre la morena y la castaña también. Poco antes de dar por concluida la fiesta, Ginny siguió a Pansy hasta el servicio.

-Lo sé todo Pansy, al principio no lo creía o no quería verlo. Pero después de tantos indicios, sé que te gusta Hermione. Dentro de dos días se va a casar con mi hermano y no permitiré que lo arruines.

-No sé de qué tienes miedo si Hermione está completamente enamorada de Ron, pero por eso me marcho Ginebra.- contestó tranquila.

Por insistencia de Hermione, la castaña se fue con Pansy bajo la mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja y del guiño que le dedicó Luna.

-Dios, estoy tan cansada.- dijo Hermione recostándose en la cama de Pansy aún vestida.

-Al menos mañana no madrugas.- contestó la morena sacando dos pijamas de su armario.

-Anda que también llevarme a un boys... Encima para lo que he tenido que ver, ¡era minúscula!.- rió Hermione.- Casi mejor que hubieseis contratado a una chica.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.- dijo en broma Pansy, que empezó a moverse sensualmente mientras tarareaba una canción.

Hermione la vitoreaba sentada en el borde la cama y se reía ante los movimientos de la morena. Se agachó dejando al alcance de Hermione su trasero, que golpeó como si fuera un tambor. Se desabrochó los botones de la camisa uno a uno, tortuosamente. Se giró dándole la espalda a Hermione y se quitó la camisa lentamente. Dejando sus hombros al descubierto, para dejarla caer finalmente al suelo.

-¿Quieres más?.- dijo socarronamente, puesto que ella había dado por finalizada su actuación.

-Ya te gustaría.- contestó Hermione sin apartar los ojos del sujetador, que iba a juego con las braguitas de encaje que ella misma había elegido. A Pansy no le pasó desapercibido el gesto.

Se sentó a horcajadas encima de la castaña, quedando peligrosamente juntas. Guió las manos de la otra chica hacia el broche de la tela queriendo jugar un poco más. Se sorprendió cuando la castaña lo desabrochó y fue quitándole los tirantes con cierta duda. Agarró el sujetador de una de las copas y dejó al descubierto los senos de Pansy. Se quedó observándolos demasiado tiempo, estudiándolos minuciosamente. Grandes, blancos, turgentes, con la aureola rosada y los pezones despuntando. Subió su mirada casi con vergüenza hasta los ojos esmeraldas. Ya no había risas, ni era ya un juego. Se miraron durante unos segundos intensamente. Era demasiado para Pansy. Se inclinó lo justo para besarla. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra los de la Gryffindor cuando se tumbaron en la cama. Hermione le devolvía el beso, primero despacio, conociéndose los labios y después las lenguas se enredaban al mismo compás. Un beso profundo que les quitó la respiración a ambas. Notaba las yemas de los dedos de la castaña recorriéndole toda la espalda. Las palabras de Ginny le golpearon con fuerza, así que Pansy hizo lo que mejor se le daba, fingir.

-Parece que más te gustaría a ti.- dijo arrogante y un poco cruel.

Hermione la miró desconcertada aun tumbada, estaba roja como un tomate y claramente abochornada.

-Tranquila quédate tú en la cama, total en un par de horas tengo que ir al Ministerio.- dijo la morena más amablemente.- Hasta mañana Hermione.

-Hasta mañana Pansy.

La morena se tumbó en su sofá llorando y Hermione con una nube de culpabilidad rondándola. Porque la castaña intuía que a la morena le gustaban las mujeres, cada vez que Pansy ligaba con alguien era muy ambigua a la hora de hablar y alguna que otra vez le pilló mirando algo descarada a alguna chica. Aún así lo dejaba pasar y recaía en lo coqueta que era la Slytherin en el colegio con los chicos. Tenía que haberle preguntado y ahora que lo sabía a ciencia cierta le entraba una inhóspita curiosidad. Se sentía mal por haber jugado con ella, porque aunque sólo fue un beso, fue un beso cargado de sentimientos. Y Hermione por mucho que quisiera no podía negar que le había gustado y es que Pansy besaba jodidamente bien. Que difícil era dejarse caer en la tentación y después olvidarse de ella.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la castaña se fue a duchar vio el rastro del pintalabios de la morena, siempre rojo, en su boca. El agua fría hizo que se dispersaron todos los recuerdos que la invadieron. Sabía que Pansy ya se había ido, había entrado sigilosamente al dormitorio a recoger ropa pero la castaña no había pegado ojo. Se hizo la dormida para evitar la incómoda situación. Se marchó de allí echando un último vistazo, aspirando una última vez el aroma del hogar de Pansy. El resto del día la tuvo muy ocupada repasando los detalles de la boda, eso la mantuvo alejada de la reminiscencia del beso. La morena se despidió del resto de sus compañeros de Ministerio y ahogó las penas en whisky de fuego.

El gran día había llegado. Hermione había pasado la noche en la madriguera, no había dormido nada y las ojeras lo demostraban. Extrañamente estaba angustiada en vez de estar radiante. Ese sentimiento creció cuando Pansy entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, pero en sus ojos no había ese brillo al que estaba acostumbrada la castaña. Le recordaba a los viejos tiempos a cuando la Slytherin paseaba del brazo con Draco.

-Estás preciosa Hermione.- dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también.- correspondió.

-¿Estás nerviosa?.- dijo Pansy mientras le ayudaba a abrocharse el vestido.

-Sí, un poco. Es un paso muy importante.- se notaba un cierto aire de incomodidad entre ambas.- Pansy... sobre la otra noche... quería disculparme.

-No hay problema Herms.- contestó haciendo un ademán con las manos.- Sólo fue un beso.

-Sí, un beso.- repitió Hermione.- Creo que ya ha llegado la hora. Deséame suerte.

A cada paso que daba detrás de Hermione por el largo pasillo hasta el altar, era un puñal clavándose en su corazón. Quería irse de allí y correr hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran más. Luna pareció darse cuenta y le regaló una caricia en el brazo. Ron ya había dicho que sí y ahora era el turno de Hermione.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte os separe?

La castaña miró a Harry que le guiñó un ojo, se giró y miró a sus damas de honor: primero a Ginny con vestido dorado que le hacía un gesto de impaciencia, Luna que le sonreía alegremente y Pansy que le dedicó una mueca y la miraba con los ojos más tristes que Hermione había visto en su vida.

-¿Hermione?.- Ron la llamó y dejó de prestarle atención a la morena. Se agarró el pecho y parecía que le estaba apunto de dar un ataque de ansiedad.

Sí, quiero.- contestó en un murmullo acongojada.

-Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Hermione se dejó estrechar entre los brazos de Ron y mientras unía sus labios a los del chico, la voz de Pansy se presentaba en su cabeza "Sólo es un beso." Un beso que sabía diferente a todos los demás.

Todos los presentes se acercaron hasta los novios felicitándoles por la unión. Todos excepto una, Pansy. La castaña la buscó por toda la carpa y en el extenso jardín, pero no la encontró. La morena se había escabullido entre la multitud, llegando a la habitación de Ginny. Se encerró con un Fermaporta, aunque dudaba mucho que alguien subiese hasta allí. Le faltaba el aire y las lágrimas no cesaban. Respiraba agitadamente, intentando conseguir un poco de oxígeno. Era tal el malestar que tenía que se quitó el vestido para ver si así podía inhalar mejor, pero ese nudo que le oprimía la garganta y el pecho estaban dentro de ella. Se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caerse. Cuando ya se había tranquilizado apareció Luna.

-Pansy, por Merlín, ven.- la hizo levantar del suelo y la abrazó. La morena escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.- Tranquila, todo pasa.

Notó como la novia aparecía en el marco de la puerta y las miraba atónitas. Hizo serpentear su mano por la espalda de la Slytherin hasta reposar en su trasero desnudo. El gesto de Hermione cambió de sorprendida a enfadada. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, alarmando a Pansy.

-Ve tras ella.- dijo Luna sonriéndole.

La morena estaba desconcertada pero al instante comprendió quién las habías visto. No entendía porque la Rawenclaw había actuado así, pero se puso el vestido a trompicones y descalza siguió a la castaña.

Le dió alcance en la sala de los Weasley, le sujetó del brazo para que no saliera al exterior. La castaña arremetió contra ella empujándola hacia atrás.

-Déjame explicártelo por favor.- dijo la morena con los ojos empañados.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te desapareces de mi boda para follar? Pensé que eras mejor persona, pero por lo visto me he equivocado, sigues siendo la misma idiota que en Hogwarts.- dijo alterada Hermione.

-No es eso, sólo no podía quedarme y Luna me encontró. De verdad, no tengo nada con ella. Por favor créeme, por favor.- suplicó Pansy.

-¿Y que demonios se supone que debo creer si abro la puerta y os encuentro así?.

-Me encontraba mal y subí a estar sola. Ella llegó después, de verdad Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- preguntó la castaña un poco preocupada.- Podrías habérmelo dicho.

-No, no puedo Hermione. No puedo.- lloró fuertemente.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no me volverías a hablar en la vida.

-No hay nada en este mundo tan grave como para que eso ocurra.- le agarró de ambas manos en incitación a que hablase.

-Sí me he ido de la boda es porque no puedo apoyarte en esta decisión. No puedo ver cómo vas a arruinar tu vida casándote con él. Bueno, ya los has hecho.- la bofetada que le dio la castaña retumbó en la estancia.- Y porque te quiero. Te quiero por encima de todo. Toda mi vida eres tú. Me he cansado de soñar una vida junto a ti. Ya no soporto tenerte cerca, no puedo retener las ganas de besarte, de tocarte, de quererte. Ya no puedo sobrevivir con las migajas que me das de tu amor. Por eso me marcho, para intentar olvidarte. Porque no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me dueles.

-Pansy...- respondió la castaña mirándola como si fuera la primera vez.

-Lo sé, no digas nada.- se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, aunque Hermione cerró los ojos pensando en que lo haría en los labios.- Adiós amor.

La imagen de Pansy se hizo un borrón y la castaña intentó agarrarla para que no se fuera, pero era demasiado tarde. La morena se había ido y quizás para siempre, sus palabras sonaban a despedida. Y la mejilla de Hermione quemaba amargamente. Salió al jardín sin darse cuenta de las gotitas que descendían por su cara.

-Cariño, ¿por qué lloras?.- Ron se había acercado hasta ella.

-Que me he quedado encerrada en el baño y ya sabes que sufro de claustrofobia.- mintió la chica.

-Vamos, que quiero hacer un brindis.- dijo él restándole importancia.- Por favor, quisiera que me presten un poco de atención. Hermione, no voy a decir que me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi, porque sería mentira. Pero siempre hemos tenido una conexión especial, por eso hoy quiero que nos unamos mágicamente con un Juramento Inquebrantable. Porque mi amor por ti permanecerá por siempre y si no es así, prefiero la muerte a mi vida sin tí.

-Siempre me han llamado sabelotodo, empollona y demás adjetivos, pero por desgracia, nunca he sido buena con el amor. Siempre he tomado mis decisiones sin pensar en mi. Porque no quería decepcionaros. A vosotros.- se dirigió a sus padres.- con las notas y responsabilidades. A Harry, a Ginny y a tí, Ron, saltándome las reglas de Hogwarts para ayudaros. Desde siempre se ha dado por hecho que acabaríamos juntos. Siempre he hecho lo correcto para los demás, con temor a perderos. Pero ya no tengo miedo. Y por una vez en mi vida, voy a hacer lo que verdaderamente quiero.

La gente empezó a aplaudir, pero enseguida cesaron y se oyeron cientos de murmullos al ver a la novia salir corriendo de la carpa, dejando a su marido plantado. A Pansy casi le da un infarto al verla aparecer en su dormitorio. Estaba haciendo la maleta, metiendo las cosas descuidadamente.

-No te vayas.

-Deberías de volver a tu boda.

-No creo que me reciban muy bien después de haberme fugado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te has fugado? Estás loca.- rió la Slytherin.

-El otro día no fue sólo un beso. Lo deseé, lo busqué y me gustó. Y eso no habría pasado si no hubieses sido tú. Un beso puede cambiar el mundo, si es de la persona correcta. A veces, cuando me contabas que tenías una cita me dolía aquí.- señaló su pecho.- y pensaba que era porque tenía co a que te alejaras de mí o me sustituyeras. Eran celos, me corroían por dentro. Como hoy cuando te he visto con Luna. Cuando me enteré de que te ibas me sentí fatal. Te miraba disimuladamente y me repetía a mi misma que eran solo cosas de amigas. Que ese coqueteo que teníamos era normal. Que el calor que sentí al tenerte encima mío era por el alcohol. Que me sentí morir en tus labios queriendo más. Desde que recuerdo, he justificado mis decisiones por lo que los demás querían. Excepto contigo, que nunca me has juzgado y que nunca me has intentado cambiar. Que siempre has sido tú la que me has esperado, la que me has cuidado y a veces consentido. Y es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de tí. Te has guardado todo el amor que tenías y lo disfrazaste de amistad, porque preferiste sufrir a hacerme daño. Es lo más generoso que ha hecho nadie por mí.

-Entonces...me quieres decir...

-Pues que no me imagino una vida sin ti.

-No quiero estropear este momento pero... ¿Has caído en la cuenta de que soy mujer?

-Eres la mujer mas guapa que conozco. El amor sólo tiene las fronteras que le pone un mismo. Y si con sólo un beso has hecho todo esto...poner mi mundo al revés, que pierda la cordura. No me quiero imaginar lo que vendrá después.- rió nerviosa.

-¿Y la más sexy?.- dijo acercándose a la castaña.

-Ya te gustaría.- respondió Hermione.-¿Me vas a besar?

-Ya te gustaría preciosa.- contestó a poca distancia de su boca.

La besó, por fin pudiéndola estrechar en sus brazos. Despacio, saboreando el momento que le supo a la mejor de las victorias. Se sorprendió cuando Hermione demandante le agarró de la nuca y la pegó más a ella. El beso se transformó de uno tímido a uno pasional y hambriento. Cuando se separaron un instante, ambas rieron. Las dos tenían el carmín de Pansy restregado por la boca y los labios hinchados. Se volvieron a juntar con más necesidad. La morena se agachó lo justo hasta agarrarle el trasero con ambas manos.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto. Y esto.- suspiró mientras le lamía desde la clavícula hasta la oreja.

Hermione apartó el pelo y estiró el cuello para que la morena pudiera lamerle, bersarle y morderle mejor. Notaba cómo se le erizaba toda la espalda y sus pezones se erguían. Intentó subirse a la cintura de Pansy pero el estrecho vestido de novia no lo permitía.

-¿Puedo?.- dijo la Slytherin con varita en mano. Vio una duda de vergüenza en los ojos color miel y supo que la castaña se sentiría más segura si se desnudaba ella antes. Intentó quitarse su vestido verde, pero Hermione se lo impidió. Se situó detrás de ella y mientras le besaba la base del cuello y los hombros, fue abriendo la cremallera. Recorrió con suavidad la piel de Pansy al quitar el vestido para dejarlo caer al frío mármol. Le gustaba la delicadeza del cuerpo de la morena, con la cintura más estrecha, con los brazos y piernas que aunque torneados no estaban excesivamente musculados, su trasero en una perfecta curva, sus redondos senos, su cadera, sus piernas tan largas. Dejó que Pansy rasgara su vestido con la varita y se lo quitó con ojos expectantes.

-Por Merlín...

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó tapándose con los brazos.

-Que a pesar de todas las veces que te he imaginado en mis sueños, nada se compara a esto.- la señaló con la cabeza de abajo a arriba.- La realidad supera con creces a la ficción.

Ahora sí que Hermione saltó hasta rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Pansy y la morena la aprisionó contra la pared. Ni todas las noches que había pasado con Ron se podía compara a la excitación que estaba sintiendo la castaña. Se sentía pura lava, derritiéndose a casa beso, cada caricia. Pansy tumbó a Hermione en la cama y trepó por su cuerpo hasta quedar a la misma altura. La volvió a besar lánguidamente mientras bajaba su mano hasta el pecho de la otra chica. Hermione gimió cuando se lo estrujó por encima de la tela. Pansy se incorporó quitándose el sujetador. La castaña se quedó observando como lo hizo la anterior vez. La morena guió el brazo de la Gryffindor y posó su palma en su seno. Hermione se maravilló ante el tacto y con el endurecido pezón contra sus dedos, su otra mano serpenteó por el estómago hasta el otro seno. Pansy elevada sobre ella, con el torso desnudo y balanceándose sobre ella, era una de las imágenes más eróticas de su vida.

La morena se volvió a tumbar sobre ella y le fue quitando los tirantes con parsimonia y lo abrió por delante, dejando a Hermione semi desnuda. La castaña se puso roja de pudor, pero pronto se le olvidó cuando sintió la húmeda lengua sobre ellos. Fue bajando dejando un rastro de saliva hasta la ropa interior blanca de Hermione. Fue despojando esa prenda con lentitud, pendiente de la mirada de la castaña. Besó las piernas desde los tobillos hasta los muslos y abrió las extremidades con delicadeza, ya que la Gryffindor las tenía cerradas.

-Confía en mí.- pidió Pansy con la voz ronca.

-Es que nunca...- dijo avergonzada.

-Relájate y disfruta.- le sonrío para tranquilizarla.

Se hundió en su sexo, totalmente depilado y mojado. A la primera lamida, la más superficial, Hermione gemía ya incontroladamente. Masajeó su hinchado clítoris en círculos y metió un par de dedos en la lubricada cueva. La castaña agarraba el pelo de Pansy, apretándola un poco más contra ella. No tardó en llegar al orgasmo, con la juguetona lengua de Pansy enterrada en ella. Notó como la Slytherin se dejaba caer a su lado y le hacía cosquillas en la tripa. Después de la explosión de placer, la más fuerte que había tenido en su vida, tenía todos los músculos relajados. Estaba experimentando una paz absoluta pero sabía que Pansy estaba a su lado y que la misma excitación que ella tenía, la tenía la morena. Así que se giró quedando de lado y la volvió a besar. Pansy la correspondió gustosa con pasión. Se recreó en los pezones mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos. A cada suspiro y gemido, y de vez en cuando angula maldición, la fogosidad de Hermione crecía. Era la primera vez que tocaba una zona tan íntima de mujer que no fuera la suya evidentemente. Le sorprendió el tacto, la humedad y el calor que desprendía la Slytherin. La masturbó como ella solía hacerlo. Pansy movía las caderas al compás de los escurridizos dedos de la castaña. Se corrió con un grito ahogado en los labios de Hermione.

Curiosamente la castaña se sentía libre, como nunca lo había sido. Porque al fin seguía su corazón, sin actuar para buscar la aceptación de los demás.

-Y pensar que con un beso, me he convertido en la persona que de verdad quería ser, pero que no poseía el valor suficiente para hacerlo antes.

-Un beso sí, pero mío.- dijo altanera.

-Creída.- y la volvió a besar.


	2. Noches Alegres, Mañanas Tristes

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

Continuación dedicada especialmente a Smookey, a Aelita1993, a Nayeli Black, a SimplementeYo y a Jessi-04.

Nota: En vez de hacer un capítulo final tan largo como el primero, he decidido separarlo en partes. Primero porque así no es tan larga la espera para vosotros, y segundo, porque me está costando bastante escribirlo y cuantos más días pasan, más presión me meto a mi misma para acabarlo. Al final de tanto pensar "Tienes que acabarlo" me acabo bloqueando. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, a los followers, a los favoritos y a los lectores en la sombra.

Se levanta entre los brazos de Pansy. La morena aún duerme, y no puede evitar mirar la belleza que posee. Está cansada, sólo ha dormido un par de horas y bosteza mientras se estira. La Slytherin ahora le sonríe, se acerca y la besa.

-¿Te he despertado?- le pregunta nada más acabar el beso.

-¿Si te digo que sí me recompensarás por quitarme horas de sueño?- contesta la morena poniéndole morritos.

-Ya te gustaría.- le dice Hermione mientras se ríe al levantarse.

-Ya me gustó anoche.- se incorpora la morena, abraza a la Gryffindor por detrás y se deja caer nuevamente en la cama con la castaña encima.

-Tengo hambre, necesito recuperar energía, me la robaste toda ayer.- le dice Hermione recordando todos los orgasmos que Pansy le regaló.

-Está bien, te daré una tregua.- la besa en la oreja y la suelta.

Pansy se siente aún un poco insegura, a pesar de lo que la castaña le había dicho y de sus besos, en su corazón aún temía que sólo fuese un capricho de la otra chica. Hermione por su parte, no puede evitar temer que sólo haya sido una conquista más de la morena. Se sacude la cabeza, alejando todas sus dudas.

Hermione se sonroja cuando ve el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy. Ella se había levantado cuando la claridad aún no había llegado y se había puesto un pijama de la chica Slytherin. Se gira para darle intimidad a Pansy, pero la actitud de la morena es de total naturalidad.

-No me digas que te vas a sonrojar ahora, gatita.- le hace burla y se sitúa delante de ella, aún sin vestir.- Puedes mirar lo que quieras, es todo tuyo.

Da una vuelta graciosa ante los ojos de Hermione. Pero sí, la castaña siente encenderse sus mejillas al contemplarla. Ella es igual de pudorosa tanto para desnudarse como para ver a alguien sin ropa. Ve en la espalda de la morena rojas marcas, arañazos que sin duda son de ella. Piensa en Ron involuntariamente, en que él nunca la había hecho disfrutar tanto en la vida, como para clavar sus uñas en él.

Desayunan en la mesita, cerca de la ventana. Hermione se da cuenta que Pansy mira fijamente a un punto de su cuello en concreto, sonríe y después bebe café. La castaña sin darse cuenta dirige su mano al trocito de piel.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice mosqueada por no saber.

-Tienes una pequeña marquita.- levanta la taza otra vez, intentando ocultarse tras ella.

La Gryffindor coge la tetera y ve su reflejo distorsionado, aunque claramente se aprecia el chupón enorme que tiene. Abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y le dirige una mirada asesina a Pansy.

-¿¡Pequeñas dices!? Si se va a ver a kilómetros.- dice la castaña haciendo aspavientos exagerados con ambos brazos.

Pansy se atraganta al reírse de la reacción de Hermione. Deja con manos temblorosas el café encima de la mesa e intenta en vano retener las carcajadas. Hermione tiene razón, se ve de lejos.

-Venga gruñona, así tendrás un recuerdo mío.- dice con su pierna restregándose con la de la castaña.

Todos los regalos que Pansy le había hecho, se habían quedado guardados en un baúl por culpa de Ron. O se rompían accidentalmente, o eso era lo que decía él. Busca el primer regalo que le hizo a Pansy, una foto de las dos y Crookshanks. Estaban en el despacho de la castaña y había llevado a su gato para un juicio de la Slytherin, ya que el animal podía distinguir entre uno de verdad y un animago. En la fotografía se veía a Pansy mirar desconfiadamente a Crookshanks y un segundo después el gato saltaba, desde los brazos de Hermione hasta la morena. La cara de terror de Pansy era digna de recordar. Al final la mascota de Hermione, sólo quería que la Slytherin le hiciera mimos. Hermione rió antes aquel recuerdo.

-Voy a ducharme.- dijo mientras se ponía en pié.

-¿Eso es una invitación?.- Pansy la sujeta del brazo y la vuelve a besar despacio, lamiendo los labios de la Gryffindor.

-Ya te gustaría, pervertida.- corre hacia el baño antes de que el trapo de la morena le de alcance.

Pansy está nerviosa, ahora que tiene un momento de soledad, piensa en todo lo que ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Ayer Hermione se casó con Ron, una punzada en su inquieto corazón. Suspira pesadamente, porque no le gusta no tener el control en todo, y ahora sabe que nada está en su mano. Qué quedan muchas cosas por hacer y por aclarar. Tuerce la boca y se agobia ante el futuro incierto que se le presenta.

Hermione duda si darse una ducha rápida o darse un baño en la gigante bañera de la morena. Opta por una ducha fugaz que despeje un poco su alborotada mente. Abre el grifo, dejando caer el agua, hasta que está lo suficientemente caliente. Cuando está por quitarse la parte superior del pijama, oye una taza rompiéndose. Piensa en lo torpe que es Pansy, hasta que algo hace clic en su cabeza. En todos los años que conoce a Pansy, nunca la ha visto tirar nada, ni caerse, ni romper nada involuntariamente. Y la confirmación a su sospecha llega a modo de más vajilla cayendo contra el suelo, haciendo mucho ruido, tanto que se oye por encima del correr del agua. Sale con la varita fuertemente agarrada.

Y los ve, la ve. Por un momento todos se miran reconociéndose y Hermione baja un poco su varita. Siente frío ante la mirada ojiazul de los dos hermanos, siente su corazón tambalearse al ver a Pansy sangrando de la boca. Y por una vez, Hermione se queda en blanco, sin saber qué hacer. Parece que ha sufrido un colapso nervioso y que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar. Hasta que alguien más aparece en la habitación, Harry. Los tres llevan la ropa de la boda, manchada, sudada y mal puesta. Mira a Harry y ve en sus ojos la misma tristeza que hay en los de ella.

-Vamos Ron, Ginny, cariño, vámonos.- dice tendiendo una mano hacia su esposa.

-No nos vamos a ir Harry, no hasta que paguen.- Ron suelta con voz vengativa.

-Ron, yo no quería hacerte daño, pero es mejor que sepas la verdad a que vivas en una mentira.- dijo Hermione adelantándose un paso.

-¿Y ahora quién es la que decide por mí? Te has quejado de que siempre has hecho lo que decían los demás y ahora eres tú la que ha decidido todo. No has contado conmigo para nada. ¿No querías hacerme daño?.- rió Ron.- Pues enhorabuena, porque no lo has conseguido. Si vuelves conmigo, me olvidaré de todo. Y no le haré nada.

-No, Ron, no voy a volver contigo.- dijo Hermione segura.- No quieras chantajearme o amenazarla a ella, porque no te lo voy a permitir.

-Tú lo has querido Hermione…tu lo has querido.- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta como si fuera a irse, pero giró deprisa encarándola otra vez.- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Pero el rayo verde no fue dirigido a la que era su esposa, sino a Pansy, que estaba a la derecha y un poco más atrás de Hermione. La castaña se giró asustada, viendo el haz de luz pasar cerca, y horrorizada vio como Pansy estaba a punto de no conseguir detenerlo. Muy cerca, demasiado.

-No quiero haceros daño, así que u os marcháis o….- pero Hermione no terminó su frase porque Pansy había atacado con "Aviectum Ignis" creando una gran serpiente de fuego, que se dirigía hacia el pelirrojo. Pero fue Ginny quien lo detuvo con un "Aguamenti".

El único que no lucha es Harry, que se queda casi en la puerta de la entrada y grita como un loco que paren. Se envían maldiciones por doquier, Ron utiliza la maldición asesina y Ginny intenta cruciar a Hermione. La castaña no quiere hacerles daño, pero ellos no se lo están poniendo muy fácil. Hermione ve reír a Ron por el rabillo del ojo y no lo entiende hasta que Pansy suelta un "¡Oh!" de sorpresa.

Y lo ve, uno de los cristales rotos se ha clavado en el abdomen de Pansy. Entre tantos rayos de colores ninguno se fijó en el cristal transparente que se dirigía hacia la morena. Hermione se siente arder de pura furia. Con un movimiento de varita, saca el vidrio del abdomen de su amada y con otro la hace sentarse en el suelo, detrás de la encimera de mármol, donde está a salvo. Ron ha sido capaz de utilizar el hechizo que una vez ella misma lanzó contra él, haciendo que pájaros amarillos se estamparan en picado contra el pelirrojo. Es algo que siempre había quedado entre ellos dos y Harry que estaba presente.

Hermione empieza a temblar de rabia y aún con la varita bajada, empieza a temblar todo el salón. Parece que la ciudad está sufriendo un terremoto, pero es su magia descontrolada. La cubertería de Pansy se eleva por encima de la castaña, y con un "Engorgio" se hacen tan grandes como cuchillos cebolleros.

-¡Opuggno!.- grita con ira, y todos los objetos se lanzan contra Ron. Los dos hermanos tienen que hacer el encantamiento Protego para que no les acierten los cuchillos voladores, aún así alguno los atraviesa, clavándose en la pared de detrás.

Hermione empieza a convertirse en humo blanco, de los pies a la cabeza. Harry la observa, ni siquiera él había sido capaz de conseguirlo y su amiga en cambio lo había logrado en la batalla de Hogwarts. Pero esta vez, algo es diferente. El humo que se pasea por la habitación a una velocidad vertiginosa, deja un rastro de humo negro. Harry teme que Hermione esté fuera de control. Intenta sacar a Ginny de ahí, pero ésta rehúsa irse. Cuando la castaña para enfrente de Ron, Harry ve que en el mismo punto en donde han herido a Pansy, tiene una mancha negra que se extiende por su cuerpo lentamente, como si fuese veneno.

Pretende agarra a Hermione del brazo, pero solo cierra el puño en el aire porque ella es incorpórea. Ginny le lanza hechizos que la atraviesan sin ningún esfuerzo y Ron la mira aterrado.

-Vete Harry.- dice la castaña con voz dulce hacia el ojiverde, pero éste observa un instante a Ginny. Hermione asiente con la cabeza comprendiendo.

Harry siente sus pies levantarse del suelo y por un instante piensa que su amiga lo va a tirar por la ventana. Pero no es así, lo transporta hasta donde está Pansy. Se siente mareado y se fija en la gran cantidad de sangre que mancha la ropa de la Slytherin. Ésta suelta un quejido cuando el moreno le quita sus manos de la herida y hace presión con las suyas sobre la herida. Le sonríe con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan en agradecimiento. Y otra vez se rompe la calma de aquel instante, cuando una nueva ola de rayos intentan acertar en la nuble blanca. Hermione se ríe cruelmente, haciendo que los dos morenos se estremezcan.

-¡Deja de ser una cobarde y enfréntate a nosotros!.- grita Ginny. Y ya no hay más niebla, dejándose ver Hermione. Desde donde están Harry y Pansy pueden ver los pies descalzos de la Gryffindor mayor.

-¡Crucio!.- dicen al unísono los dos hermanos.- ¡Avada Kedavra! ¡Desmaius! ¡Crucio!

-¡Bombarda máxima!.- responde Hermione, acertando en su objetivo, el techo encima de los dos Weasleys.

Ginny logra apartarse, los años jugando al Quidditch han hecho que tenga una gran agilidad. En cambio Ron, se ve sepultado por los escombros.

-¡Avada Kedavra!.- le lanza Ginny rabiosa. Hermione lo desvía con facilidad, se ve en el iris color miel el dolor que siente.

-Ginny por favor, para. Esto era entre tu hermano y yo. Te suplico que te detengas. No quiero hacerte daño. Por favor.- ruega Hermione que parece que está a punto de llorar. Gin.

-¡Avada Kedavra!.- Ginny también llora y el hechizo sale ladeado, muy alejado de su objetivo. Aparentemente cae al suelo, de rodillas, con lágrimas vivas en los ojos azules.

Hermione se acerca a ella, quiere abrazarla y cuando está a punto de llegar, su amiga, su casi hermana, levanta una última vez su varita, dándole de lleno en el corazón. Cae hacía atrás, vuela los metros que separan a Ginny de Harry, y se golpea la cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo. Pansy se arrastra hasta su amor como puede, dejando un rastro rojo por el parqué. Harry mira horrorizado la escena, sin dar crédito.

-Cariño.- la llama Pansy mientras acaricia su cara.- Cariño.

Hermione está quieta, mirando con ojos muy abiertos a Harry, como si estuviera culpándole. Tiene la mano tendida hacia él, aún con la varita entre sus dedos. Pansy llora a su lado, por cada sollozo desolador hace que recorra un escalofrío en el ojiverde. Quiere salir de ahí y dejar de observar esa espantosa escena, pero no puede. No sabe si Ginny sigue ahí o si se ha ido, no sabe nada de ella y en ese momento no le importa. Ve como a Pansy le cuesta cada vez más mantener sus ojos abiertos y como se va inclinando poco a poco encima de Hermione. Mira sus propias manos, impregnadas de sangre mágica y no puede parar el temblor que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Siente miedo de todo lo que ha ocurrido y quiere huir, pero no puede. No puede porque siempre la que lo había sacado de ese tipo de situaciones, está ahí mirándole sin ver. Ya no habla, ya no ríe. Simplemente está ahí inerte.

Ve una varita asomarse por encima del mostrador, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la morena. Que ajena a ello, besa la mano sin varita, de su chica. Sus esmeraldas hacen contacto con los ojos verdes de Harry, sintiéndose el pánico de ambos. Porque sin Hermione están perdidos y los dos lo saben. Inesperadamente ese golpe de realidad, hace que el moreno se levante. Mira a su esposa que sigue llorando y que no puede apartar la vista de Hermione. Ve el reflejo de arrepentimiento en su profundo mar, y antes de que pueda hacer nada Ginny, Harry le lanza un Desmaius. Le recuerda vagamente a cuando luchaba contra Voldemort, que su varita tomaba el control sin darse cuenta.

Suspira un par de veces y envía un Patronus a Luna, para que le ayude. Es la primera vez en la vida, que le cuesta tanto crear a su ciervo plateado. Sujeta a Hermione y a Pansy por las muñecas, y reza para que no sufran ninguna despartición por el camino. Se aparece en San Mungo, en el despacho de Fleur, que emite un grito agudo cuando los ve.

-Fleur, Fleur, haz algo.- dijo Harry atosigándola.- Por favor.

-¿Dónde están heridas? ¿Qué ha pasado Harry?.- Fleur hizo un Geminio y duplicó la camilla de su oficina. Con un Levicorpus tumbó a ambas delicadamente encima de ellas.

-Pansy tiene un corte muy profundo en el abdomen y Hermione ha sido hechizada.- habló Harry deprisa.

Fleur examinó el estómago de Pansy, que estaba pálida, con los labios amoratados. Harry los miraba y pareció oír la risa de la morena, estrepitosa y contagiosa una vez más. La francesa dirigió la punta de su varita al corte y murmuró un "Vulnera Sanentum" que hizo que la herida se fuera cerrando poco a poco hasta devolver la textura tersa a la blanca piel.

-¿Me oyes Hermione?.- dijo Fleur mirando a la castaña.- ¿Sabes qué tipo de hechizo ha sido?

-No sé cuál es, ha sonado como el que le hicieron en el Ministerio de Magia, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Se pondrá bien?.- finalizó temeroso de escuchar una respuesta negativa.

-No lo sé Harry.- dijo sincera la rubia.- No lo sé.


	3. De Tres En Tres

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Smookey: ¡ Gracias! Habrá que esperar un poco más :)

SimplementeYo: Me alegro que te haya gustado, y gracias a ti :)

NoveltyWhite: Las vueltas que da la vida… Ginny, Ginny….

Jessi-04: Sí, fue muy intenso, lo releí un montón de veces, cómo si no me creyera lo que había escrito. Espero que te guste este también.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, a los followers, y a los lectores fantasma. Qué las noches en vela merecen la pena por vuestros comentarios.

* * *

-Hermione….- dice Pansy tan flojo que casi no lo oyen.

Aún tiene esa palidez mortecina y le cuesta enfocar los ojos, se la ve muy débil. Pero aún así intenta levantarse de su camilla y acercarse hasta la castaña. Fleur la retiene con cariño, volviéndola a tumbar, pero de poco sirve porque según la suelta vuelve a intentarlo.

-Harry, mira en ese armario y busca una poción de color naranja en un frasco pequeño y dáselo.- ordena Fleur al moreno.

El Gryffinfor se siente torpe removiendo entre las estanterías repletas, y cuando suspira por cuarta vez, una voz parecida a la de Hermione le resuena en la cabeza "utiliza la varita". Hace un pequeño amago de sonreír, pero desiste cuando piensa en que tal vez si su amiga no se recuperara, olvidaría su voz. Su conciencia quedaría muda. Abre los labios rojos de Pansy suavemente y vierte el líquido cuidadosamente para que no se pierda nada. Antes de que la morena descanse tranquilamente, abre sus esmeraldas excesivamente, agarra el brazo de Harry con una fuerza inesperada y susurra "Hermione" una vez más.

-¿Quién les ha hecho esto?- pregunta Fleur mientas lanza algún hechizo a la castaña.- Por el momento estará estable, pero necesito conocer que le han lanzado. ¡Harry!

-Ron….- El moreno tiembla antes de responder.- y Ginny.

Ve la transformación de la cara de la rubia al procesar la noticia, pasa de sorpresa a decepción y enfado. Clava sus ojos azules en los de él.

-¿Tú no has tenido nada que ver?- pregunta cortante.

-Intenté detener la pelea…

-Contesta.

-No, Fleur.- La Veela ve la sinceridad en el alma de él y relaja la postura.

-Me quedaré con ellas, tienes que averiguar el hechizo o…- evita decirlo, pero Harry la entiende.

Mira una vez más a las tres mujeres y se desaparece con lágrimas. Aparece en la casa de Luna, que está polvorienta por sus habituales ausencias. La llama con urgencia y la rubia aparece en el rellano de las escaleras, sin su habitual halo de esperanza.

-Están arriba.- dice escuetamente.

El Gryffindor se siente peor aún, cuando escalón a escalón, ve en lo alto del techo, el antiguo dibujo que Luna Lovegood tenía en su habitación. Cinco caras le miran, una de ellas la suya propia. Le pareció ver que las cadenas que enrollaban a los dos hermanos Weasleys brillaban con menor intensidad y la de Hermione con una energía inmensa, aunque su pintura estaba casi desvanecida. Le viene a la mente la historia que Horace Slughorn le contó en su estadía en Hogwarts, sobre su madre y su regalo, un bonito pez. Que desapareció el día en que ella falleció. Suelta un gemido involuntario y Luna se gira para asirle de la mano y tirar de él el último tramo de escaleras.

-Parece que la quieres retener.- dice Harry aún mirando el tapiz.

-Hermione siempre fue demasiado etérea.- responde Luna tranquila.- Pero así es.

Cuando entran en el dormitorio principal, Ron está atado a una silla, sangrando de la cabeza y Ginny en la cama luchando contra el Incarcerous de la rubia. Intenta decir algo a través de la mordaza, pero sólo se oyen gruñidos. La cama se hunde un poco cuando se sienta al lado de su esposa.

-Voy a quitártela.- dice mientras acerca sus manos a la tela que tiene en la boca Ginny.- No grites.

-¡Suéltame!- grita Ginny nada más quitársela.

-Gin, escúchame.- dice el amablemente, intentando acariciar su cara.- Necesito que me digas el hechizo que le has hecho a Hermione. Y lo necesito ya.

-¿Ella está viva?- Ginny parece sorprendida y cesa sus intentos por liberarse.

-Todavía, pero Fleur no cree que aguante mucho más.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada Ginny!- suelta Ron antes de que la pelirroja dé una respuesta.- ¡Tiene lo que se merece!

Ginny parece dudar, y mira a los dos hombres de su vida. Su hermano, que la mira con furia y a Harry que lo hace amargamente.

-Sin ella ninguno de los dos hubiésemos sobrevivido.- Harry intenta convencerla, pero en el fondo todo lo que dice es verdad.- Ambos estaríamos muertos, como lo estará ella en poco tiempo. Ginny, por favor.

-Harry y esa sangre sucia estuvieron liados en el viaje de los Horrocruxes.- dice Ron exhumando rabia por cada poro de su piel.

-¡Cómo te atreves a llamarla así!- Y todos los sentimientos de Harry explotan a cada puñetazo que le da al que era su amigo. Oye los gritos de su mujer muy lejanamente y nota a alguien tirar de él, pero no puede detenerse.

Luna le lanza un "Carpe Retractum" para separarlo del pelirrojo y éste ríe con la boca ensangrentada y algún que otro diente menos.

-Así no la vas a ayudar.- le dice la Ravenclaw sujetándole la cara y haciendo que se centre en ella.- Piensa en algo más Harry, no te dirán nada.

Mira una última vez a los dos hermanos, a ambos con la misma cara de desprecio. Y por primera vez en su vida no siente amor por su pelirroja. Niega con la cabeza antes de dejarles solos otra vez.

Cuando llega a su antiguo colegio, con la ropa de la boda, sucia, rota y ensangrentada asusta a una anciana directora Mcgonagall. La mujer se sujeta el pecho como si fuese a salírsele el corazón.

-Señor Potter.- dice alarmada.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Es Hermione, profesora, necesito su historial médico.- agacha la cabeza ante ella, la que fue su segunda madre.- Sé que es confidencial pero es a vida o muerte.

-Por supuesto.- los dos empiezan el camino hacia la enfermería nerviosos.- Si puedo ayudar en algo más, sólo tienes que decirlo Harry.

El moreno ríe un poco, sólo lo ha llamado dos veces por su nombre de pila y una fue en la batalla de Hogwarts. Parece que se tenga que derrumbar el mundo para que Minerva le llame así.

-¿Algún acusado? Si es que ya sabía yo que liderar la lucha contra esos criminales la pondría en el punto de mira de muchos.- se lamentaba Mcgonagall.

Harry no tiene el valor suficiente ni para decirle la verdad, ni para mentirle, así que opta mirar a sus zapatos negros mientras caminan. La señora Promfey está igual que siempre, con su uniforme blanco, y por un instante parece ver a Hermione petrificada en la misma cama que estuvo en su segundo curso. La cabeza le va a estallar, no puede dar un paso sin recordar algo de su amiga y eso no ayuda a que mantenga la serenidad. Se quita la chaqueta mientras las dos mujeres hablan y se asoma por la ventana abierta, intentando respirar un poco de aire puro.

-Harry.- dice una voz varonil detrás de él.

-Neville.-le responde girándose, y en otras circunstancias le hubiese alegrado verle.

Le observa de arriba abajo, con la misma expresión que tenía de pequeño mirando los duendecillos de Cornualles, los mismos que le colgaron de la lámpara de araña. En un minuto cae en la cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido. Se le tensa la mandíbula y sus cejas se fruncen encima de sus ojos marrones. El aspecto afable siempre de Neville no está, y un hombre hecho y derecho mira a los ojos verdes de Harry con arrojo. No pregunta de quién es la sangre, ni quién su verdugo. Lo sabe a ciencia cierta como que las branquialgas sólo tienen efecto de una hora.

-Ronald…- dice al infinito.- Ese malnacido.

La enfermera ha salido hace rato para buscar unas pociones que sobraron cuando Hermione fue atacada en el Ministerio para que se las lleve a Fleur. Por eso, cuando Neville habla con indignación, la profesora Mcgonagall lo oye perfectamente.

-¿Es verdad?- la mujer parece a punto de desmayarse y se tiene que agarrar a Neville para no caer. Como si le hubiesen golpeado, la directora se agacha lentamente. Entre los dos la sientan en una de las camas. Repite incrédula.- ¿Es verdad?

-Debería de haber venido ayer, estaba guapísima.- contesta Neville dudoso.- Deslumbró a todo el mundo como en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se casó, pero se fue de la mano de Pansy Parkinson en medio de la celebración.

-Esas dos muchachas siempre han tenido una conexión.- responde la anciana con los ojos azules abnegados en lágrimas.- Albus y yo solíamos comentar que si no fuera por los colores de las Casas y de la guerra hubiesen sido grandes amigas. Y años después parece que el destino se ha cumplido. Y él…

No termina, rompiendo a llorar, pero al de pocos segundos se seca con la manga de la túnica las gotitas de agua de sus arrugadas mejillas y vuelve su actitud de fortaleza.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta Neville al ver que Mcgonagall no termina la frase.- ¿Cómo ha podido vencer a Hermione? No me lo explico. ¿Y Parkinson?

-La amistad, la confianza la hizo flaquear.- contesta Harry desanimado, recordando la escena.- Pero no fue con Ron, fue con Ginny. A él ya lo había derrotado. Pansy está bien, fue herida, pero Fleur ya la ha curado.

Les da la espalda, avergonzado de su mujer. Puede sentir su escepticismo detrás de él y el suyo propio. Jamás se llegó a imaginar que por nada del mundo, la pelirroja y la castaña se batiesen en duelo. Esa traición, cuando la varita ya está retirada, cuando la contraria ya está desarmada, cuando su mujer apuñaló la compasión de su mejor amiga. Le recorre un escalofrío que le destempla. Una vez más, Hermione demostrando que es mejor que lo demás. Si le preguntasen qué es la suerte, respondería sin duda haberla conocido. No a Ron, a ella. Está seguro que Pansy contestaría lo mismo, y entiende un poco más a la morena de ojos esmeraldas.

La señora Promfey le entrega un baúl que parece pequeño, pero que en su interior alberga muchos frascos llenos de líquidos brillantes y coloridos. Se despide, mirando a los docentes de su amado colegio con un ademán de cabeza y prometiendo volver con noticias. Tres grupos de tres personas, tres escenas diferentes, tres distintas emociones: Ruego, ira y tristeza.

Fleur nada más ver al moreno aparecerse en su despacho, le arrebata de las manos el historial y comienza a leer a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Lo que sospechaba, gracias Harry.- le dice mientras se dirige a la salida.- En la habitación 204 está Pansy, por si quieres verla. En cuento sepa algo más de Hermione te aviso.

Arrastra los pies caminando por las frías baldosas hasta el cuarto donde descansa la morena. Aún duerme, pero parece intranquila, moviéndose debajo de las sábanas. Se sienta en el sillón que hay cerca de la chica y se deja caer pesadamente. No quiere pensar, no quiere recordar. Está cansado después de toda la noche en vela y todo el cúmulo de emociones d todo el día. Observa a la morena sin prestarla atención realmente y se pierde sin quererlo en las reminiscencias de un pasado mejor.

Y siente un silencio atronador, una profunda soledad en compañía.


	4. Las Consecuencias De Los Actos

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING. , NO SON MÍOS.

* * *

Jessi-04: Siento decirte que en este capítulo hay más de Ron y Ginny.

Smookey: Más vale tarde que nunca, espero que a pesar de ello lo disfrutes igualmente.

Triblyn: Y eso que iba a ser un oneshot, la verdad es que tampoco sé muy bien como ha llegado a ponerse así de maquiavélico. Me he hecho esperar pero aquí está otro capítulo. Si ves la inspiración pasar, dile de mi parte por favor, que regrese a mí.

Hin: Lo sé, soy un poco mala. Siempre corto el capítulo en lo más interesante. Gracias a ti por molestarte en dejar un comentario. Espero que te guste.

Antobozzola: Aún quedan un par de capítulos más para que acabe la historia, así que si quieres saber que pasa, ¡a leer!

Gracias a por los reviews, a los Followers, a los Favoritos y a los lectores fantasma también. Gracias por leer y si pueden, dejen algún comentario.

* * *

"Es fácil esquivar la lanza, más no el puñal oculto,".- Proverbio Chino.

Harry se despierta confuso, no sabe dónde está hasta que ve los ojos verdes de Pansy, mirándole sin ninguna otra expresión que la de tristeza. Adivina que debe ser pronto por la mañana, porque hace frío en la habitación y entra muy poca luz por las ventanas, las mismas que están empañadas.

Se asusta cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve movimiento a su derecha, pero sólo es Luna, que en algún punto de las horas que llevaba dormido había ido al hospital. Se siente sucio, tremendamente cansado y maltrecho. Pero las dos mujeres están igual. Ninguno habla, se observan en silencio. Y es que los tres parecen temer la misma pregunta, o más bien la respuesta a ésta. La cama de al lado de la morena sigue vacía, y Pansy le da la espalda a propósito.

Casi cómo una súplica divina, se oyen superficialmente unos nudillos golpear la puerta. Es Fleur, que tiene cara de agotamiento total, seguramente porque se ha pasado la noche cuidando de Hermione, en el mejor de los casos. Se deja caer en el sillón vacío y se toca el puente de la nariz mientras resopla.

-Ha sido difícil.- dice mirando a la chica morena, que parece que va a romper a llorar.- Pero creo que se salvará.

Lo dice tan bajito y sin ningún ánimo, que Harry teme que tan sólo sean palabras de consuelo. Se calla, cuando ve las lágrimas de Pansy caer sobre la almohada, mientras que con su mano tambaleante agarra la de la doctora.

-¿Puedo verla?- la mira con ilusión, casi parece haber recuperado el color de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, pero tendréis que esperar por lo menos hasta mañana.- le sonríe Fleur y le devuelve la caricia en el brazo.- Lo único que puedo hacer ahora por vosotros, es darte el alta. Sólo si prometes tomar todas las pociones que te mande.

-Lo hará.- dice Luna amenazadoramente.

Fleur escribe deprisa encima de su recetario, casi distraídamente, cuando la voz de Pansy hace que la pluma se quede suspendida en el aire.

-Me has salvado la vida.- La dos rubias y el moreno, captan al vuelo la intencionalidad de la frase.- Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Fleur asiente con la cabeza y aprieta la mano de la Slytherin que aún cuelga de la cama. Tal y como promete la doctora, deja que Pansy salga del hospital. Harry y Luna están con ella, no la dejan dar ni un paso sola, uno a cada lado sujetándola. Cuando por fin salen del recinto, la morena cierra un momento sus ojos y deja que el aire le golpee en la cara.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- pregunta Luna alegre.

Parkinson agacha la cabeza y mira al suelo, al igual que Harry. Cada uno por un motivo distinto no quieren volver a sus casas, así que la rubia animada dice:

-A mí casa entonces, siempre me gusta tener compañía.- les agarra y comienza a girar sobre sí misma.

Pansy, aún débil, cae de rodillas al aterrizar en la casa de Luna Lovegood. Recorre con ojos curiosos lo que puede llegar a ver, analizando cada detalle y reteniéndolo en la memoria. Sonríe mientras se levanta, porque el único adjetivo que es capaz de definir la estancia, es extravagante, al igual que su dueña. Pansy se enamora desde el primer momento del tapiz del techo. Pasará bastantes noches sentada en esas escaleras de madera, alumbrándolo con la varita, viendo como Hermione le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

Es un alivio, un refugio estar en el hogar de Luna. Harry se toma unas vacaciones al igual que Luna, que deja aparcado el proyecto de investigación. Pansy le escribe a su jefe en Escocia, informándole de que tiene que retirar la solicitud de traslado. Se pasan los días enteros al lado de la cama de Hermione por turnos, por si acaso despierta. Fleur no sabe decir cuánto tiempo estarán los ojos de la Gryffindor cerrados, así que lo único que les queda es esperar. Pero los dos morenos, que ahora se han hecho muy amigos, saben que algún día van a tener que dar la cara.

Harry no ve a su mujer desde hace un mes, ni siquiera ha vuelto a pisar su casa. Shacklebolt le envía lechuzas informándole de las cacerías de los Aurores, los que han bajado considerablemente su rendimiento y lamentablemente ha habido un par de bajas. Le suplica que vuelva al trabajo, que Ron no sabe organizar las partidas como él. Se enfurece tirando la última carta a la chimenea. Siente rabia y sabe que tiene que volver. Así que a la mañana siguiente se viste con la túnica del Ministerio, una nueva como toda su ropa, y baja a desayunar. Pansy y Luna lo miran desde la mesa sorprendidas, porque Harry no les ha comentado nada. Se sienta y come las tostadas con ansia.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le pregunta Pansy.

-No quiero hablar de verdad.- le contesta contundente pero dulcemente.

Y no, no quiere hablar de Ron con Pansy. La chica de ojos verdes lo odia con toda su alma, y el primer día que vieron a Hermione postrada en esa cama, quería buscarle para matarlo. Ahí fue donde entendió que la rabia solo genera más rabia. Que si hablaban los dos de Ron, al final se acabarían envenenando de puro odio. Y eso no era sano para ninguno de los dos. Además, si saliera el tema de Ron, indudablemente saldría Ginny en la conversación. Harry todavía no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a su mujer. Se despide de Luna y de Pansy con un beso en la mejilla, y con la promesa de comer los tres juntos. Resopla nada más cerrar la puerta de la casa. Se ríe. Vuelve a entrar bajo la mirada divertida de las dos chicas.

-Cualquiera diría que eres un muggle.- ríe la morena.

Ahora sí coge un puñado de polvo verde y lo tira con fuerza a la chimenea, mientras dice alto y claro su destino. Casi se ha olvidado de lo que es viajar por la Red Flú y se siente un poco mareado cuando llega al Ministerio. Mira su carísimo reloj, y como siempre va puntual. Está tan nervioso que no se da cuenta de que Hanna Abbot lo saluda. Expira con energía y abre la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

-Abbot, es la cuarta vez que llegas tarde en un mes.- dice Ron con desdén, dándole la espalda a Harry.

El resto de magos que hay en la sala observan a Harry, que sigue en la puerta. El silencio que se ha instaurado en la sala parece llamar la atención del pelirrojo que deja de garabatear en la pizarra para darse la vuelta. Los ojos azules se abren de la sorpresa.

-La reunión se pospondrá hasta las doce.-dice Harry autoritariamente.

-Pero ya lo teníamos todo preparado.- protesta Ron.

-Fuera. Todos.- dice Harry conteniendo la ira, que ya empieza a quemarle las venas.- Tú no.

Harry espera hasta que por fin están los dos solos, tiene la boca seca y un ligero temblor en la mano izquierda.

-Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de ocupar mi puesto.- le dice con asco.

-Porque soy el mejor.- le contesta el pelirrojo sin dejarse amedrentar por la actitud del moreno.

-Me he tomado la molestia de redactar tu carta de dimisión.- le dice Harry lanzándosela a la mesa.

-¿Perdón?

-Tu dimisión, fírmala.

-No puedes obligarme.

-No te quepa duda de que sí y lo estoy haciendo. – Le dice sonriendo con algo de maldad.- ¿Por qué crees que Shacklebolt no te ha echado ya? Simplemente porque no sabe lo que ocurrió. Te estoy dando una oportunidad de alejarte de nuestras vidas y mantener intacta tu reputación. Así que por lo menos, deberías estarme agradecido.

-¿Es lo que quiere Hermione?- le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos verdes.

-Nunca más vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre. Nunca.- le amenaza con la varita, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ginny?- vuelve a preguntar Ron curioso.

-Preocúpate por ti mismo, que al fin y al cabo es lo que se te da bien. Y ahora firma y lárgate. Una última cosa, como te vea a menos de un kilometro de ella, te mato.

El pelirrojo asiente dócilmente aunque se ve que está furioso, Harry sabe que no intentará nada, siempre ha sido un cobarde y siempre lo será. Cuando el moreno oye el portazo siente un poco más de alivio. La verdad es que esta decisión no la ha hablado con Pansy y menos con Hermione, que aún no ha despertado. Reniega un poco de sí, porque sabe que en el fondo lo ha hecho para proteger a Ginny. Si sale a luz todo lo que ocurrió ese día, su mujer podría acabar en Azkaban. Y sabe que es merecedora de ello, pero internamente aún la quiere. Va a ver al ministro de Magia y le entrega la dimisión de Ron, Shacklebolt se asombra al verla, pero aún así lo hace efectivo al momento.

* * *

Van pasando los días y Hermione no despierta aún. Luna oye a Pansy llorar todas las noches a través del conducto de ventilación, siempre titubea un poco antes de escabullirse a la habitación de la morena. Se tumba con delicadeza y con afecto la abraza. Esto parece calmar un poco a Pansy, que le agarra la mano en señal de agradecimiento. Y como siempre parece mentira que aquella chica imponente, ahora esté entre sus brazos derrotada. La Slytherin tiene cambios de humor repentinos que no hace más que aclarar el sufrimiento de la chica. Pocas veces Luna ha oído a Pansy reír, pero sabe a ciencia cierta que es una risa contagiosa, escandalosa en cualquier parte. Ahora ha cambiado, suena casi histérica e irónica hasta transformarse en un llanto lastimero. Una de esas noches, la oye levantarse y la sigue. No sabe ni siquiera porqué lo hace. Y la ve.

La ve sentada en la escalera, con la cabeza apoyada en el último escalón. Con la varita en alto, iluminando el techo. Parece que el retrato de Hermione se alegra de ver a Pansy, porque sonríe aún más. Parece que en cualquier momento la castaña va a contestar a los susurros que le dedica la morena, que Luna no llega a oír. Se fija en los hermanos Weasley, también dibujados. Ron casi ha desaparecido por completo, se ha ido difuminando cada día. Pero Ginny sigue ahí, débil, pero constante. Se agarra el colgante con forma de medio corazón, el mismo que la pelirroja le había regalado hacía ya demasiados años y nota el metal helado con nostalgia. Deja intimidad a su amiga y vuelve a su cama. Quizás mañana todo esté bien.

* * *

Una semana después de que Harry volviera al trabajo y se enfrentara a Ron, ve a Ginny. Como un borrón, como un huracán de fuego. Nota como el corazón palpita dolorosamente en su pecho. La ve desde su despacho entrar al de Luna, qué está enfrente. Ni siquiera es el despacho de la rubia, era el de la antigua secretaria de Harry. Una anciana bruja que se había jubilado mientras Ron estaba en el cargo, y éste no se había dignado en contratar a nadie. Luna se había ofrecido a ordenar todo el papeleo que el pelirrojo había dejado. Ve desde su posición privilegiada, cómo Ginny boquea en el aire un par de veces por la sorpresa. Ve la mano de Luna que la invita a pasar dentro y así lo hace su mujer. Tan sólo son cinco minutos lo que está la pelirroja, pero a Harry le parece una eternidad. Sale con la cabeza gacha y mientras se marcha tal y como ha llegado, casi corriendo, sus ojos se cruzan por un instante. Harry no puede quitársela de la cabeza el resto del día. No puede evitar sentir algo por ella, aunque todavía no la ha perdonado.

* * *

Casi cuando se cumplen dos meses del ataque, Hermione despierta. Pansy piensa que está volviendo a alucinar, porque se ha imaginado tantas veces ese momento que no sabe si es real.

-Pansy…-la llama Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Pansy se apresura a acercarse y la abraza. Llora con la cara enterrada en el cabello de la castaña que le devuelve el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Háblame, háblame.- le susurra Pansy al oído.- háblame.

-Estoy aquí.- le contesta Hermione, que recoge con sus dedos las lágrimas de las mejillas de su chica y le da un corto beso en los labios.

* * *

A Hermione Granger nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y esa vez no era la excepción. Agradecía la atención que le dedicaban Pansy, Harry y Luna, pero sólo quería poder leer tranquilamente un libro. Cada dos por tres entraban en la habitación para preguntarle si estaba bien o si quería algo, y la constante mirada esmeralda de Pansy sobre ella la ponía muy nerviosa. Pasa el tiempo y Hermione parece estar mejor, aunque la morena sabe que tan sólo es una máscara de la castaña para que los demás no se preocupen. Lo ve en sus ojos, cada día, cada hora, ese reflejo de pena que le quita el brillo que siempre habían poseído. No quiere obligarla a hablar, pero todas las noches antes de dormir le recuerda que está ahí, a su lado, para ella.

Hermione siente desolación y culpa. Cuando están desayunando no puede evitar fijarse en sus amigos, en sus gestos y en cómo ha cambiado todo. Ve a Harry, su leal amigo, desamparado, lejos de su hogar, otra vez. Siente un pinchazo de culpabilidad que hace que se tenga que apretar el pecho. Y Luna, que aunque la chica tenga siempre ese positivismo, también ha perdido algo. A su mejor amiga. La situación que se ha desencadenado por su decisión, al final ha hecho que la rubia tuviera que posicionarse, o al lado de Ginny o de Hermione. Y mira a Pansy que le dedica una de sus características sonrisas y sin querer, por un instante, la culpa a ella. Si tan sólo la morena no hubiese aparecido en su vida, o sin tan sólo se hubiera callado un día más. Hermione mueve la cabeza y con ella todo el cabello castaño, no se cree lo que acaba de hacer. Se siente mal cerca de ellos, ellos que son sus verdaderos amigos, los que la han cuidado y los que la quieren de verdad. Se siente la persona más rastrera del mundo. Cuando los tres marchan al Ministerio siente algo de calma.

Esa tranquilidad que posee la castaña no la tiene Pansy, cuando por casualidad estando en el despacho de Harry, ve a Ginny Weasley entrar al despacho de Luna. Se levanta como un resorte, sus tacones hacen mucho ruido por las pisadas fuertes y seguras que da. Harry la sigue intentando en vano detenerla. Abre la puerta con demasiada fuerza, tanta que rebota y se vuelve a cerrar. Las dos chicas del interior se asustan y antes de que les dé tiempo a sacar la varita, Pansy ya tiene acorralada a la pelirroja contra la pared. Le clava la punta de la varita en mitad del cuello.

-Tú.-dice con los dientes apretados, con una voz mucho más grave de lo habitual.

-Pansy.- la llama el chico.

-Irás a Azkaban y allí te harán algo peor que matarte, te robaran tu alma.- lo dice mirándola a los ojos azules, que aunque estén llenos de arrepentimiento, son responsables del intento de asesinato.

La suelta empujándola un poco más contra el muro, se gira y mientras se va, mira al chico. Amor y odio. Odio y amor. Pero Pansy no se queda para luchar contra el que es ahora su amigo. Los dos entienden la posición del otro, pero ambos se mantienen firmes en sus convicciones.

La hora de la cena en casa de Luna Lovegood no hace más que empeorar el día. La dueña de la casa y Harry están preparando un plato exótico que aprendió la rubia en uno de sus viajes. Mientras Pansy y Hermione hablan en el salón. La castaña en el sofá y la morena en la butaca.

-Tienes que demandarla, a ella y al otro.- le repite Pansy por cuarta vez.- Tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron.

-Pansy, yo…-resopla intentando buscar un poco de la valentía de Gryffindor que en esos momentos no posee.

-Tú…-la anima la Slytherin a proseguir.- Estaré apoyándote, no tengas miedo.

-No les voy a denunciar.- lo suelta deprisa, demasiado nerviosa para vocalizar.

-¿Qué?- Pansy la observa atónita.

-No voy a pedir justicia.

-¡Pero no te das cuenta de que han estado a punto de matarte!- le dice elevando la voz, sin poder dar crédito a lo que le dice la castaña.

-¡Y tú no te das cuenta de qué todo esto no sólo nos afecta a nosotras! ¡Mira a Harry y Luna!- le dice en el mismo tono, levántandose también.

-¡Los que no pensaron antes de actuar fueron ellos, maldita sea!

Harry y Luna están asomados por el marco de la puerta de cristal, siendo espectadores mudos de la pelea.

-¡Por eso mismo estoy pensando y creo que es la mejor opción! ¡La venganza no conduce a nada!

-¡Te estás culpando de actos que no los has cometido tú! ¡Cada uno tiene que tener la responsabilidad de las consecuencias de sus acciones!- le dice Pansy fuera de sí.

-¡Fui yo la que abandoné a mi marido el día de nuestra boda!- le contesta Hermione con rabia.- ¡Todo esto no habría pasado si nunca te hubiera conocido!

Suena el timbre, que Harry abre, y ve a varios ángeles pequeños de mármol blanco transportar volando un ramo precioso de rosas rojas. Se lo dan a Pansy, que lo coge aún con la misma expresión en su cara que cuando ha oído la última frase de Hermione. Mira a través de sus ojos empañados los pétalos, tan rojos como sus labios. Sonríe con pena y vuelve a levantar la mirada, primero contempla a Luna, después a Harry y por último a Hermione. Deja caer el ramo de rosas al suelo en el mismo instante en que empieza a girar sobre sí misma. Con la capa del Ministerio envolviéndola, y con el pequeño torbellino que crea, haciendo que los pétalos rojos planeen alrededor de ella, la ven desaparecer. Y los tres allí presentes casi pueden avistar el puñal que Hermione Granger le acababa de clavar en el corazón a Pansy Parkinson.


	5. Cañones Por Banda

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Smookey: No era mi intención haceros sentir mal, aunque reconozco que si fui cruel. Al fin y al cabo la vida es un conjunto de diferentes sentimientos. Espero que este capítulo te cause más alegría.

Jessi-04: La vida no siempre es color de rosa.

Triblyn: El capítulo anterior causó el mismo odio y el mismo amor. Reconozco que fui cruel, pero la vida es así algunas veces. Espero que también estés bien y espero que te guste.

Haruka: Por desgracia Hermione si le dijo eso… Lo que pase con Ron ya se verá más adelante…

Antobozzola: Hermione tiene miedo y eso la confunde, también es humana. Espero que te guste este cap.

Gajeeldragon: Espero que este capítulo te resuelva tus dudas.

Naofu: Me alegro que te animaras a leer un Pansy/Hermione y muchas gracias. Espero que te guste.

Naomi: Muchas gracias y espero que te guste la continuación.

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Creo que a veces tenemos tan idealizada a una perfecta Hermione (eso o es que nos gusta demasiado jajaja) que quise exponerla más humanamente. Espero que te guste.

GECW: Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y espero que te guste la continuación.

FELICITAROS A TODOS LAS FIESTAS, QUE ENTRÉIS CON BUEN PIE AL 2016 Y QUE TENGAIS SALUD Y AMOR. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, A LOS FOLLOWERS, A LOS FAVORITOS Y A LOS LECTORES FANTASMA.

* * *

"Quiero que tus ojos me miren y que recuerdes el amor que te di."

A Hermione no le hacía falta mirar a Luna y a Harry para saber que les acababa de decepcionar, pero ellos no lo comprendían. Así que tal y como estaba, dándoles la espalda, se evaporó en el aire detrás de Pansy. Aún estaba algo débil y quizás no debía de hacer el esfuerzo de desaparecer porque podría sufrir una despartición, pero no le importó.

Aterrizó aún girando y tuvo que sujetarse a la librería. La estancia estaba a oscuras pero se veía al fondo un rayo de luz que indicaba que el dormitorio estaba iluminado. Se tropezó con los trozos de techo que aún permanecían en el suelo, tiritó por el frío de la noche que entraba por el socavón. Se paró un instante contemplando la gran mancha de sangre que seguía sin limpiar, y quiso empezar a llorar.

Se dirigió sigilosa a la habitación de Pansy, abriendo la puerta despacio. La morena estaba de pie delante de la cama, mirando el mueble ensimismada. Si hubiesen sido tiempos de Voldemort, Hermione habría pensado que era una trampa. Estaba ahí como una estatua.

-Pansy.- la llamó la castaña con suavidad. La Slytherin dio un respingo asustada y encaró a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y con un halo de enfado visible.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No has tenido suficiente!- le dijo dolida.

-Déjame explicarte, Pansy por favor.- le suplicó la Gryffindor.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué estarías mucho mejor sin mí?- elevó la voz, que se le rompió en la última palabra.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- se defendió Hermione al borde del llanto.

-¡Te parecerá poco decir que todo esto no habría pasado si no me hubieras conocido!- estalló la morena.

-¡Y no habría pasado! ¡Pero llegaste a mi vida con tus ojos verdes, con tus labios rojos, con tu voz sensual, con tu elegancia para coquetear, con tus bromas subidas de tono, me enamoraste! ¡Y te quiero como no he soñado o pensado que se podía querer a alguien! ¡Siempre me dices que casi me matan pero a ti también y eso jamás me lo habría perdonado! ¡No entiendo, si estar contigo es la decisión correcta cómo ha pasado todo esto! ¡Cómo es que casi mueres por mi culpa! ¡Y te aseguro que esto no habría pasado de no haberte conocido, porque jamás me hubiese enamorado de esta manera de otra persona!- explotó Hermione rompiendo a llorar.- Tengo miedo Pansy, casi te pierdo y no quiero perderte. Nunca. Nunca. Quiero estar contigo toda nuestra vida. Sólo quiero ser feliz contigo, no me importa la venganza o el odio.

Pansy la miró cómo si fuera la primera vez, pensó que hay decisiones que no son las correctas, que simplemente son lo que uno quiere hacer. Y entendió a la castaña, que por una vez en su vida se arriesgó y casi pierde. Observó la impaciencia en los ojos color miel por una respuesta. E hizo lo único que podía hacer: besarla.

La agarró con las manos de las mejillas, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas en las palmas. Acercó su cara a la de ella, rozándole la nariz y embriagándose del aliento de Hermione. Saboreando los labios de corazón como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Recreándose en ellos, mordiéndolos, besándolos. Tan despacio, tan suave pero a la vez tan pasional que parecía que esos labios contra labios estaban haciendo el amor. Suspiraron contra la boca de la otra, con las frentes pegadas, mirándose a los ojos, amándose.

Hermione se separó algo de Pansy, sin apartar la vista de los orbes esmeraldas de la morena. Uno a uno fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa que llevaba, sin perder detalle de cómo Pansy no le quitaba ojo. Deslizó la suave tela por sus hombros hasta dejarla caer al suelo. Jugó un poco con el pantalón para después bajarlo lentamente por sus piernas, hasta quedarse en ropa interior delante de la Slytherin. Desnuda en cuerpo y corazón.

Pansy observó el cuerpo de su amada, fijándose en la pequeña cicatriz que ahora tenía encima del seno izquierdo. Con forma de estrella, era como un perfecto copo de nieve. Alargó su brazo hasta tocar la marca con la yema de los dedos. Fue como un golpe de realidad para la morena, ya había pasado todo. Hermione estaba ahí con ella y eso era lo que importaba. Le sonrío a la castaña como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

-Las rosas eran preciosas.- dijo la Gryffindor bajito.

-Lo sé, pero tú lo eres más.- le contestó acercándose otra vez a su boca.

Se besaron despacio, sin prisa, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido en tan sólo un momento. Empujó a la castaña suavemente contra la pared, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Hermione. Le gustaba estar así, con ella entre sus brazos. No contaron los segundos o los minutos que pasaron besándose, mirándose con semejante amor. A Pansy le dolían los labios pero quería más, mucho más.

Besó el cuello que se le ofrecía, llevándose consigo el perfume de Hermione. Titubeó un poco con los tirantes del sujetador de la chica y acabó bajándoselos. Sus manos impacientes desabrocharon la molesta prenda. Oyó su propio suspiro cuando al final cayó. Tan perfectos, tan redondos, tan apetitosos. Le encantaba como se erizaban debajo de su lengua. Ese escalofrío que recorría a la castaña cada vez que los mordía. Tan turgentes, tan suaves bajo la palma de su mano. Eran la gloria.

Mordió el estómago de la Gryffindor, bajando tortuosamente hasta su ombligo. Repasó la silueta con la punta de la lengua hasta que dio con el inicio de su ropa interior. Notó el temblor de Hermione cuando su nariz rozó su monte de Venus. Quería complacerla en todos los sentidos, quería darle su vida, su alma, su corazón en cada caricia. Quería demostrarle el amor puro en todos los sentidos que podía.

Descendió la prenda junto con sus manos, acariciando las piernas de su amante. No había parte que no la maravillaba. La adoraba enteramente a ella. Y así de rodillas delante de Hermione, no le importaría pasar hasta el último de sus días. Sonrío contra la piel interior del muslo derecho de la castaña.

Separó un poco las piernas de Hermione, lo justo para colar su boca entre ambas. La intimidad ardía contra sus labios excitantemente. Rodeó su clítoris entre ellos y con su lengua jugaba despacio con él. Sabía que la castaña necesitaba más por su vaivén intentando buscar un poco más de fricción.

Las uñas de Hermione le arañaban el cuero cabelludo y le daba pequeños tirones de pelo cada vez que movía la mano. Gemidos casi mudos se escapaban de la garganta de la Gryffindor, mientras intentaba retenerlos mordiéndose el labio. Su cuerpo ya empezaba a temblar irrefrenablemente. Posó una de sus piernas en el hombro de la pelinegra para aguantar mejor, aunque dudaba mucho que aguantase mucho más.

Cuando Pansy coló su escurridiza lengua entre los pliegues de Hermione, adentrándose en ella, le pareció escuchar música clásica. No reconocía la pieza porque uno de los muslos de la castaña le taponaba uno de sus oídos. Y tampoco es que importase mucho. Sabía que era su anciana vecina, que de vez en cuando ponía la música muy alta. Se incorporó sujetando de la cintura a Hermione, que a duras penas se mantenía en pié. Tenía el pelo revuelto y las mejillas de un color rojo intenso.

Instó a que la chica le pasara uno de sus brazos por la nuca, colgándose casi de ella, y la otra mano se aferró a la espalda de Pansy. La miró a sus ojos color miel con el reflejo de la pasión invadiéndola. Ahora si escuchaba perfectamente la obertura final 1812 de Tchaikovsky, poniéndole la banda sonora a ese encuentro íntimo. Cuando el primer cañón sonó introdujo dos de sus dedos en Hermione, haciendo que arqueara la espalda, acercando su boca entreabierta a Pansy, que la besó. Al principio fue un movimiento lento, acostumbrando la cavidad a los intrusos. Y siguiendo el compás de la pieza, cuando esta aceleró, sus dedos también.

Era frenético el baile entre sus dos cuerpos. Seguía habiendo delicadeza y amor en las caricias pero ahora se estaban dejando llevar enteramente por la pasión. En el aire se mezclaron el gran gemido de Hermione al correrse, el "Te quiero" de Pansy y el último cañón de la canción.

Pansy notaba los espasmos del orgasmo de Hermione contra su mano, aún con los dedos aprisionados en su interior. La castaña se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de la Slytherin, aspirando su aroma. Hermione se incorporó lo justo para mirarla directamente a los ojos y le susurró: "yo también te quiero."


	6. Una Vez En Diciembre

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Triblyn: Me alegra que lo pudiera compensar y que te sorprendiera. Espero que el final de esta historia te guste.

Leyla Zind: Creo que a veces veo...fantasmas jajaja. Me alegra que te guste el fic y deseo que te guste el final.

Gecw: Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior, y en este Hermione intenta compensar a Pansy, espero que sea de tu agrado.

AQUÍ ESTAMOS EN EL FINAL DE UN FIC QUE ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIR, QUE EMPECÉ COMO UN RETO Y POR PETICIÓN POPULAR LO CONTINUÉ. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE FINAL, QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS Y QUE SI PODÉIS DEJÉIS REVIEW COMENTANDO QUE OS HA PARECIDO. OS DOY LAS GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO A TODOS, A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, A LOS FOLLOWERS, A LOS FAVORITOS Y COMO SIEMPRE, TAMBIÉN A LOS LECTORES FANTASMA.

OS PROPONGO UN JUEGO: HAY UNA FRASE QUE ES DE UNA PELÍCULA DE DIBUJOS ANIMADOS, EL PRIMERO QUE LA ENCUENTRE, LA ESCRIBA EN UN REVIEW Y DIGA DE QUE PELÍCULA ES, PODRÁ PEDIR SI LE APETECE UN ONE-SHOT CON SU PAREJA PREFERIDA (A SER POSIBLE CHICA-CHICA), Y UN ARGUMENTO, UNA FRASE O ALGO QUE QUIERA QUE HAYA EN EL ONE-SHOT.

ASTROS MÁGICOS CONTINUARÁ TAMBIÉN, OS DOY MI PALABRA. Y NADA MÁS QUE DECIROS, ASÍ QUE OS DEJO CON EL FINAL. WIWIIII.

* * *

« Hay momentos en la vida en que una sola decisión, en un sólo instante, cambia irremediablemente el curso de las cosas: cuando decides disparar a alguien; cuando decides quererlo o no quererlo; cuando decides tirar para adelante; cuando decides mentir, traicionar, ocultar o cruzar la linea. Esa décima de segundo podrá hacer girar todo al lado oscuro o inundarlo de á hacer de ti un héroe o un criminal. Podrá llevarte al cielo o al infierno. Pero siempre será un lugar desde el cual no podrás volver atrás.» Los Hombres de Paco.

* * *

31 de Diciembre de 2010 (5 AÑOS DESPUÉS)

-Hola Harry.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola, Ginny.- le contestó un desaliñado Harry Potter.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no venías a verme.- le dijo en tono amistoso.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- dijo el chico dejándose caer para sentarse.- ¿Y esas flores?

-Me las ha traído Hermione y…Pansy. Siempre me las regalan el día de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Hablas con ellas?- le interrogó Harry haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Una vez al año, me cuentan cómo les va la vida. Ya sabes que se casaron hace tres años y ahora piensan en tener un hijo. Hermione siempre me dice lo mucho que le dolió que no estuvieras para acompañarla al altar.- suspiró Ginny.

-No podía ir.- se excusó Harry.- Y no sé cómo ellas, pueden venir aquí tan tranquilas. ¿Es que acaso no…?

-Ellas vienen cada 24 de diciembre a felicitarme, Harry. Estoy en paz con ellas, y me alegra que celebren mi vida y no mi muerte, cómo tú.- le reprochó la pelirroja.- Algún día tienes que dejar que me marche, me voy a volver loca. Si es que eso puede suceder.

-No puedo Ginny, no puedo dejarte marchar, eres el amor de vida.- le contestó Harry llorando.- No puedo vivir sin ti, sin escucharte hablar, sin verte.

Harry estiró su brazo para tocar la mejilla helada e incorpórea de Ginny Weasley, mientras ésta inclinaba la cabeza, como solía hacerlo años atrás, para notar la calidez del chico.

-Tienes que perdonarlas, como Hermione me perdonó a mí. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día?

* * *

FLASHBACK

24 de Diciembre de 2005

Pansy Parkinson andaba presurosa por la sala de estar de la casa de Luna Lovegood. Sus tacones resonaban en la antigua madera, poniendo de los nervios a Hermione Granger, que la seguía con la mirada.

-Me vas a decir que te pasa.- le dijo la castaña poniéndose en pie y acercándose hasta ella.

-Sólo…tengo una sorpresa para ti.- le susurró mirando al suelo.- Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Hermione le agarró el mentón y empujó levemente para que los ojos esmeraldas de la Slytherin quedasen a la misma altura que los ojos color miel. Le sonrío tranquilizadoramente y la besó suavemente en los labios, justo cuando el timbre sonaba.

Luna Lovegood se dirigió a abrir dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Le encantaban las navidades y había decorado toda la casa, hasta el más mínimo hueco, dando una sensación de agobio entre tanto espumillón y bolas navideñas flotantes.

Hermione fue la primera en ir hacia la entrada, seguida de cerca por Pansy. La castaña se paró en seco bajo el umbral de la puerta de la sala y el libro que pocos minutos antes estaba leyendo se le resbaló entre las manos, haciendo un ruido sordo al caer encima de la moqueta del hall. Harry sólo había visto una vez esa reacción en Hermione y fue cuando en la casa de Grimmauld Place, descubrió que R.A.B era el hermano mayor de Sirius. Se quedó tan quieta, con el pie en el aire sin terminar de bajar el escalón, que Ron y él pensaron que le estaba dando algo. Aquel recuerdo casi le hace reír a pleno pulmón, pero era tanta la tensión que había en el aire, que la carcajada se le murió en la garganta.

Pasados dos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, la castaña se giró lentamente hasta encarar a Pansy. Lo sabía, oh, sí, lo sabía a ciencia cierta, como que dos más dos son cuatro o como que Hogwarts había sido de todo menos seguro en sus años estudiantiles. Un rastro de culpa en la mirada de la morena y una sonrisa de medio lado de disculpa, se lo acabó de confirmar. Cuando Hermione cogía aire para hablarle a Pansy, Luna muy oportuna, la interrumpió.

-Vaya, no sabía que éramos uno más.- dijo pasando la mano por delante de los ojos azules de Ginny, comprobando si era real.- Podemos ir sentándonos, la cena se va a enfriar.

Con una floritura de varita, platos, copas y demás cubertería empezaron a salir a trompicones de la cocina, con el azucarero intentando colarse y ponerse el primero, golpeando a los demás objetos.

-Paren, paren.- dijo Luna, acercándose al azucarero.- Azucarera, a ver si endulzas el carácter, que ya has estropeado bastante a esta pobre vajilla. Con orden, que hoy hay invitados.

La mirada de complicidad que se dedicaron, Pansy, Harry, Hermione y Ginny fue el pitido de salida de una carcajada conjunta. Cualquier objeto, se podía embrujar, pero todos eran inanimados por si solos y mucho menos tenían conciencia, pero la joven bruja rubia pensaba que eso no era así. Que entendían lo que se les decía y que también tenían sentimiento. Una locura más de Luna. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reían así, hasta que las costillas dolían, que la tensión se evaporó en el aire, dando paso a una familiar comodidad. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si estuvieran otra vez en la casa de Ginny y Harry haciendo una cena.

El enfado de Hermione se fue esfumando a cada segundo, sintiéndose agradecida por tener otra vez a todos a su lado, sobre todo a Pansy. Veía a Ginny, que estaba sentada enfrente de ella y sabía que quería disculparse, y que en su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras que le iba a decir. Pero Hermione no le dejó, sólo se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar al lado de Ginny.

-Yo…Hermione lo siento tanto.- dijo rompiendo a llorar como cuando era una niña y había visto a Harry llegar del brazo de Cho Chang al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

La castaña la abrazó, haciendo que la pelirroja escondiese su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione, como aquella noche de invierno. Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, diciéndose en un simple gesto, todo lo que tenían callado. Un abrazo, sello de una amistad más allá de cualquier adversidad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

-¿Luna también viene a verte?- le preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-Si quitas la nieve ahí.- dijo señalando a la izquierda del chico, al borde de su propia tumba.- Verás las gafas que utiliza Luna, dice que con ellas me ve y como es muy olvidadiza, siempre las deja aquí.

-¿Cómo que dice que te ve? A mí no me hacen falta gafas especiales para verte.- contestó Harry confundido.

-No lo entiendes Harry. Con los demás estoy en paz, eres tú el que me retiene.- le explicó Ginny amorosamente.

-¿Entonces cuando Hermione y Pansy vienen, no te ven?- dijo el incrédulo, ya que no sabía que había fantasmas que uno no podía ver.

-Ni me ven, ni me oyen.- respondió ella.- Pero yo a ellas sí. Hermione siempre llora cuando con la varita hace aparecer los ramos de flores y Pansy siempre deja un beso en la esquina de la lápida, si te fijas aún se puede ver el pintalabios rojo.

-¿Has dicho dos ramos?- interrogó Harry confuso, por fin se estaba aclarando todo en su mente.

-Uno para mí y otro para tus padres.

Harry se levantó de la impoluta nieve y con paso lento se dirigió a la tumba de sus progenitores para hallar efectivamente un ramo de rosas blancas. Había sido un idiota durante los últimos cinco años y se estaba dando cuenta en ese instante. Había perdido todo, a Ginny, a Hermione, a Pansy y a Luna, su trabajo y había abandonado su hogar de Godrics Hollow. Había perdido tanto el tiempo vagando de aquí para allá, de bar en bar, de whisky en whisky. La muerte de Ginny le había sumido en una depresión y culpaba a todo el mundo de que su mujer no siguiera con vida, sobre todo a Pansy. Y ahora ver como Hermione no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor por desaparecer de un día para otro y darse cuenta de que su amiga castaña no había elegido entre él y Pansy, le removió el corazón.

-Iré a verlas mañana, pero esta noche quiero estar contigo.- le dijo Harry a Ginny, levantando la mirada de la inscripción "El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte.".- ¿Podrás despedirte de los demás?

-¿Tú no soñaste con Sirius la noche que murió?- le respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole.- Me apareceré en sus sueños. La idea me la dio tu padrino.

-¿Le has visto?

-A él, a Fred, a Tonks, a Remus y a mis suegros.- rio Ginny.- Ellos me esperan, me acompañaran cuando sea el momento. Y yo te esperaré a ti, cuando sea tu hora, estaré allí para darte la mano.

-Cuando les veas, por favor, diles lo mucho que les quiero, que no me olvido de todo lo que hicieron por mí y el mundo mágico.- le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la fría nieve.

-Ellos ya lo saben Harry, cada vez que te acuerdas de ellos, de alguna forma sienten cuanto amor guardas.- le contestó la pelirroja sonriéndole.

La noche se pasó en tan sólo un segundo, recordando viejos momentos que nunca volverán y que dejaban un rastro de alegría y de nostalgia. Pero el moreno entendía que tenía que dejar ir a Ginny, que estaba siendo un egoísta intentando retenerla, y que su amada pelirroja sería más feliz con todos los demás. Por eso, cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a salir por el horizonte, se levantó, incitándole a Ginny a que hiciera lo mismo, y la besó. Bajo sus labios, los labios de Ginny perdieron toda frialdad, para recuperar la calidez de siempre. Un instante después la pelirroja se difuminaba en el aire, diciéndole un último "Te quiero."

Esa misma mañana Hermione Granger se despertaba alterada, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón oprimido. Tenía una sensación de malestar tan grande en su pecho, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abandonar la cama junto a Pansy. Entró en su cuarto de baño y se mojó la cara, había soñado con Ginny Weasley, pero había sido un sueño tan vivido que se asustó. El reloj de la cocina, en ese que se oía un incesante tic-tac, marcaba las seis y veinte. En poco más media hora, sonaría el despertador y en poco más de hora y media, tenían que entrar a trabajar. Así que decidió, dejar dormir a Pansy lo poco que le quedaba y se quedó en el salón, sentada en el sofá, mirando por la ventana y bebiendo un té para intentar encontrar un poco de sosiego. Pero era tal el dolor en el pecho, que no pudo hallarlo, y tampoco pudo evitar recordar aquella fatídica Nochevieja de 2005.

* * *

FLASHBACK

31 de diciembre de 2005

Hermione Granger se maquillaba en el cuarto de baño de la casa de Pansy, habían vuelto al departamento hacía sólo dos semanas. Y en ese tiempo la castaña se había enamorado aún más de la morena. Vivir con Luna, había sido una experiencia única y había sido una gran anfitriona, pero estar a solas con Pansy, que cada momento fuese íntimo y especial era maravilloso. Como cuando la Slytherin la esperaba en casa y adivinaba que el día de Hermione no había sido el mejor, y la recibía con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con un beso lento. O como cuando viendo la televisión, la morena le masajeaba los pies. O los desayunos en la cama, o los baños con espuma, o el amor que había en los ojos esmeraldas cada mañana al despertar. Pansy todo lo hacía propio, desde el café hasta la manera de desvestir a Hermione.

Y allí estaba la castaña preparándose para despedir el año, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras veía los ojos lujuriosos de Pansy recorrerla de arriba abajo. La Gryffindor, se había comprado uno de esos conjuntos de encaje de ropa interior que solía utilizar la morena. Sabía que la sorprendería y aunque en el primer momento, le había parecido excesivamente insinuante, al final, el imaginar la cara de la Slytherin la incitó a quedárselo.

Pansy Parkinson se quedó momentáneamente bloqueada al ver a Hermione de esa forma. No sabía si al entrar había dejado el maletín por el camino, o se le había caído ante tal visión, pero poco la importaba. La Gryffindor en ropa interior estaba inclinada en la encimera del lavabo, perfilándose los labios. Los perfectos rizos castaños cayéndole en cascada con gracia por la espalda; el tanga negro, dejando al descubierto el redondeado y suave trasero; el liguero de encaje por encima, con dos finos lazos enganchando unas medias negras en mitad del contorneado muslo; y por último unos zapatos a juego, negros también, con unos increíbles tacones que hacían que las piernas de Hermione parecieran kilométricas.

La morena reaccionó dándose una bofetada mental por no estar todavía junto a Hermione, así que se acercó hasta ella, sigilosa como una pantera. Le rodeó la cintura desde atrás, pegando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible.

-Hola cariño.- saludó la castaña inocentemente.

-Cuidado Granger, cualquiera pensaría que estás flirteando con Pansy Parkinson.

-Ya te gustaría.- rió Hermione.- Además aquí no hay nadie más que tu y que yo.

-Mejor, así no tendrás escapatoria.- le dijo la morena, tan bajito, rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja que el escalofrío que le recorrió a Hermione todo el cuerpo no pasó desapercibido por Pansy.

En la misma postura en la que estaban, con la castaña inclinada hacia el espejo, la Slytherin no pudo evitar dirigir sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica y apretarlo con fuerza. Hermione gimió de la sorpresa, y el vaho de su suspiro se reflejó en el cristal. La morena recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, desde los tobillos, subiendo lentamente por sus piernas para pasar por la espalda y acabar con las manos de ambas entrelazadas. Hermione se intentó girar para que sus labios se estrellasen, pero con cariño Pansy no se lo permitió. Los ojos esmeraldas centelleaban con una pasión incendiaria, y el cruce de sus miradas, no hizo más que la excitación de la castaña creciera.

La morena atacó con sus labios el lado derecho del cuello de Hermione, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el abdomen de la chica. Apartó suavemente la melena de la leona para dejar al descubierto su nuca y la espalda, con la firme intención de no dejar ni un milímetro de sedosa piel sin besar. Y así lo hizo, recreándose una y otra vez, en la piel de gallina de la castaña cuando la rozaba con sus labios. El suspiro retenido en la garganta, cuando le mordía delicadamente el costado, cerca del inicio del tanga. La morena se agachó quedando su cara a la altura del trasero de Hermione.

La Gryffindor notaba el aliento de Pansy golpeándole en los cachetes descubiertos y una ola de placer la recorrió cuando se imaginó que la morena por fin se hundía en ella. Pansy le separó los muslos cariñosamente, mientras acercaba cada vez más su nariz y su boca al ardiente centro de su chica. Pero la Slytherin no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. La iba a hacer enloquecer de deseo, como ella había hecho con Pansy. Así que pasó su lengua por encima de la ropa interior con fuerza, notando aún a través de la tela, lo húmeda que estaba la castaña. El gemido libre que salió de Hermione, le dieron ganas a la morena de no parar hasta que se corriera en su boca. Antes de volver a levantarse, le soltó el liguero, dejando las cuerdas de éste colgando.

Se asombró de la rapidez de Hermione en darse la vuelta y que chocase sus bocas de una manera pasional y hambrienta. El poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Pansy se perdió en la boca de su castaña. La estrechó entre sus brazos, tratando de fundirse con ella. La volvió a empujar contra la encimera de mármol del lavabo y cuando la fría superficie hizo contacto con la espalda de Hermione, respingó. La ayudó a subirse a él, y cuando lo hizo se colocó entre las piernas abiertas. Pansy no aguantaba más, quería tocarla y que ella la tocase. Descendió por el cuello de la chica hasta el inicio de los pechos con largas lamidas. Quitó los tirantes del sujetador jugando un poco con ellos y con la paciencia de la Gryffindor. Hermione desesperada, se acabó desabrochando ella misma el sostén y tirándolo lo más lejos que pudo.

-Te necesito…ya.- le susurró la castaña a la morena, cuando incitó una vez más a Pansy al tocarse ella misma los pezones.

Pansy gruñó, quitándole las manos a Hermione y atrapando el erecto montículo con sus dientes mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba con rudeza. Hermione buscaba el cierre del vestido de la morena con ansia, pero la vestimenta no ponía de su parte y cuando halló la cremallera, ésta se atascó. Desesperada, agarró su varita y hechizó el vestido con un "Diffindo", haciendo que la tela se rasgase al instante. Sonriente por su triunfo, no se enteró de que Pansy había dejado sus pechos para arrodillarse en el suelo. La morena de rodillas ante su reina, pasó una de las dos piernas de Hermione por sus hombros mientras las besaba con amor. El vestido roto por detrás le molestaba mucho, así que volviendo a levantarse bajo un bufido de Hermione, se lo quitó. La Slytherin se quedó con sólo la parte inferior de la ropa interior, puesto que no llevaba sostén. La castaña se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo amago de atacarlos, pero Pansy más rápida, interceptó sus manos un segundo antes de que hicieran contacto con sus pechos.

-Todavía no.- le dijo con la voz ronca y muriéndose un poco más de excitación.

La besó con pasión renovada, agarrándola del trasero y embistiéndola a golpes de cadera. Hermione gemía y abría la boca, buscando un aire que no encontraba, porque Pansy le mordía los labios y le metía la lengua tanteando a su igual. Notó serpentear la habilidosa mano de la morena hasta su centro y tocarla con toda la palma, de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba. La Gryffindor se movió contra ella, en un sensual baile. Pansy notaba arder la piel de Hermione, tocase donde tocase, su cuello perlado por gotitas de sudor, la rojez de las mejillas y los ojos brillantes como la luna llena. Por un instante se perdió en ellos y le entró vértigo de ver un barranco de lujuria sin fin. Volvió a la posición anterior, a los pies de Hermione, la que le ayudó levantando un poco el trasero a que le quitase aquel mojado y minúsculo tanga. Hinchado, rosado, palpitante, caliente, centelleante le daba la bienvenida a Pansy. Y le encantaba.

Mordió uno de los labios mayores de Hermione justo antes de hundir la lengua en ella. Directa, segura, con brío, penetrándola lo más que podía sacando gritos de sus castaña, que sólo hacían que quisiera más de ella. Sabía que la Gryffindor no tardaría en correrse, pero lejos de molestarse, sonrió. Aún ni siquiera había tocado el botón de placer de la castaña y era un as que se guardaba bajo la manga. Empujó con sus manos a Hermione, haciendo que se bajara de la encimera a medias, tocando sólo con la punta de los zapatos el suelo, mientras la sujetaba del trasero. Así, casi de pié, podía llegar más hondo con su lengua y además tenía una visión perfecta de los pechos y de la cara de Hermione, contraída por el placer. Llegó al orgasmo sujetándose al mármol con tal firmeza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, con la mirada nublada dirigida al cielo.

Pansy cuando sintió que las contracciones del orgasmo de Hermione perdían intensidad, atacó con lamidas rápidas y fuertes el clítoris de la chica. La castaña, mezcla de la sorpresa y del deseo, asió los negros cabellos y empujó la cabeza de Pansy hacia su centro.

-Pans, Pans, Pans, oh, joder, por Merlín, voy, voy Pans.-dijo como buenamente pudo Hermione, efectivamente antes de volver a correrse en la boca de Pansy.

La morena dio una última suave lamida desde la entrada de la vagina hasta el clítoris, antes de dejar un delicado beso en él. Trepó por el cuerpo de la castaña hasta quedar totalmente en pié. Sujetaba aún a la Gryffindor de las caderas mientras recuperaba el aliento, contra la clavícula de la Slytherin.

Hermione levantó la mirada del hombro de su amante, y con la mirada decidida, arrastró a Pansy fuera del servicio. La empujó contra la cama, haciendo que la morena se cayese en ella. El movimiento de ambos pechos maravilló a la Gryffindor. Pansy la esperaba ansiosa con la cabeza y el torso medio incorporados. Hermione avanzó por el lecho, abriéndose hueco entre las blancas piernas de la morena. Juntó sus pechos con los de su amante, generando una agradable fricción entre los pezones. La besó aún sin dejar de moverse sobre ella, restregando cada parte de su cuerpo con el contrario. La sudoración de ambas hacía más frenético el movimiento y sus suspiros golpeaban labio contra labio. Pansy le arañaba la espalda, creando una combinación de placer y dolor perfecta. La castaña mordió una vez más el carnoso labio inferior de la morena y descendió con lentitud por su cuerpo.

Juntó ambos pechos con sus manos y alternaba mordidas y besos entres los dos pezones. Lamió con lujuria el canal entre ambos y bajó para juguetear con el ombligo de Pansy. Se acomodó en la cama, con la mejilla izquierda apoyada en el interior del muslo derecho de la morena, mientras ésta suspiraba cada vez que el aliento de la castaña golpeaba en su centro. Le introdujo dos dedos de golpe que con la lubricación de la Slytherin entraron sin dificultad, e hizo círculos en su interior.

Pansy pensaba que se iba a morir de angustia al ver como Hermione no aceleraba sus movimientos, y ella no podía aguantarlo más, así que comenzó un vaivén placentero contra los dedos de la castaña. La gryffindor vio la necesidad en los ojos de su chica y aceleró las embestidas, mientras acercaba sus labios al hinchado clítoris. Lo besó y lo lamió al mismo ritmo en que sus dedos invadían a Pansy. Antes de que la morena llegara al éxtasis Hermione paró de golpe. Cambió de postura, sentada en la pierna izquierda de la Slytherin. Sujetó su otra pierna en el aire y empezó un vaivén de caderas, haciendo que ambos centros colisionasen entre sí.

Los gemidos de Pansy cada vez eran más audibles y entrecortados por la falta de aire. La castaña tocaba con su mano libre el seño izquierdo de la morena mientras que furiosa bailaba encima de ella. Uno, dos y tres y la Slytherin llegó al orgasmo con el nombre de Hermione en los labios. Ésta se tumbó a su lado y le besó la mejilla.

-Quiero que te sientes en mi cara.- le susurró indecentemente mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Pansy dirigió su sorprendida mirada a la castaña pensando que bromeaba, pero no era así. La castaña aún tenía su mirada oscurecida por el placer. La morena obedeció con cuidado de no hacerla daño al situarse. Verla con esa nitidez entre sus piernas hizo que temblase una vez más de excitación. Hermione, tal y como había hecho la Slytherin anteriormente, asió su trasero para sujetarse y hundió su lengua en la mojada entrada. El suspiro que lanzó la morena al cielo le salió de las entrañas. Echó su torso hacia atrás, con una mano en el cabecero de la cama para anclarse y con la otra buscaba desesperadamente el clítoris de la Gryffindor. Así, una con la boca hundida en el sexo de su amada y la otra masturbando al amor de su vida, acabaron esa sesión de pasión con un sonoro grito en común.

Se tumbaron cada una en su lado de la cama, respirando aún con pesadez. Pansy de costado, rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla lentamente.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir a esa estúpida fiesta?- remoloneó la morena.- ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?

-Ya te gustaría.- le respondió la castaña riendo.-Pero esa carita de cachorrito hoy no te va a salvar. Este año soy una de las homenajeadas y tengo que dar un discurso, así que sí, tenemos que ir.

Pansy eligió un vestido a juego con sus ojos, sin mangas, largo hasta el suelo, con escote tipo barco por delante y un gran escote por detrás, hasta el inicio del trasero. Una serie de bordados y lentejuelas verdes dibujaban formas geométricas, casi pareciendo una hiedra que trepaba por su cuerpo. Unas transparencias en ciertas partes del vestido le daba ese toque tan sensual en ella.

Hermione en cambio, llevaba un vestido con escote redondo hasta el cuello, sin mangas también, la parte superior en un gris marengo brillante, en la cintura se estrechaba con un pequeño lazo color negro, del mismo color que la parte inferior del vestido. Tenía un poco más de volumen en la parte inferior que le de Pansy y no tenía ninguna transparencia, pero se le atenuaban tanto los encantos superiores que con eso bastaba para levantar pasiones por donde pisaría aquella noche.

Cogidas de la mano, se desaparecieron del departamento de Pansy y aparecieron en el Ministerio de Magia, casi dándose de bruces con Harry y Ginny. El vestía el clásico esmoquin que le sentaba como un guante. Ginny también había optado porque el vestido fuera del mismo color que sus azules ojos, resaltando el cabello rojo fuego deslumbrantemente.

A partir de ese momento todo sucedió tan deprisa, como si el tiempo tuviera prisa. Las risas, los brindis, los besos, los resplandores verdes, los gritos, todos mezclados en un cóctel definitivo.

Las risas durante la cena, en esa pequeña mesa compuesta por Luna Lovegood, Neville Lomgbotton, Ginebra Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Pany Parkinson. Entre amigos sin duda la vida es mejor. Las distintas risas, cada una particular y especial: como la de Ginny, muy contagiosa; como la de Harry, casi con la boca cerrada, escapándosele entre los dientes; como la de Luna, con la inocencia de un niño; como la de Neville, emitiendo ruidos, casi porcinos al respirar por la nariz; como la de Pansy, cristalina como el agua; o como la de Hermione, estrepitosa a más no poder. Sea cual sea la forma de reír, lo más importante es hacerlo hasta que te duelan las costillas, hasta que las lágrimas de felicidad se derramen sin quererlo por las mejillas.

Los brindis, con las copas de champán resonando al chocarse. El de bienvenida a la fiesta, el primer sorbo amargo del alcohol traspasando tu garganta. El segundo, cuando Hermione baja las escaleras tras finalizar el discurso, cuando los aplausos aún no se han apagado, cuando Pansy no puede dejar de mirarla como una enamorada. Y el último, cuando suena la doceava campanada, dando a un nuevo año su recibimiento con algunas de las copas llenas de rebosante poción para dormir.

Los besos, los que se dan por la mañana, los que se dan furtivos, los que se dan llenos de orgullo, los que se dan apasionados o con el amor de un corazón latiente. Las sonrisas dentro de un beso, las mordidas de labios sin querer despedirse, las lenguas danzando al compás como dos viejos amantes, o la chispa que se crea cuando los dientes se rozan. Pero sin duda, los mejores besos son aquellos que no esperas. Como Pansy no esperaba atreverse a robarle un beso a Hermione, o como Ginny no esperaba volver a sentir los labios de Harry contra los suyos después de lo que hizo. Hay besos que saben a despedida y otros que no se esperan que sean los definitivos.

Los hechizos, infinidad de ellos existen. De entre los seis, todos saben que Hermione posiblemente se haya memorizado todos y cada uno de ellos. Y que Ginny, no controla su fuerza cuando hace un «Reducto». Y que Harry a pesar de todas las desgracias vividas es el que mejor invoca un «Patronus». Y Neville, que es un peligro con varita en mano. Y Luna, hechizando hasta el más mínimo objeto inanimado. Y Pansy, ágil y habilidosa en todos ellos. Pero esa noche, la preocupación no le dejó ver más allá de Hermione desmayada a su lado. Más allá del resto de invitados, que como bolos uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo, excepto Ginny que rechazó cada una de las copas de champán.

El camarero, que en un principio le resultó familiar, pero que después las risas, el alcohol, sus amigos, su novia opacaron de tal manera que se olvidó de él. Y ahora, le podía ver bien. Su pelo, sus facciones estaban cambiadas, pero sus ojos azules, como los de su hermana Ginebra le delataban. Aún de lejos los renoció demasiado tarde. Un resplandor verde, como una aurora boreal iluminando todo el salón de baile, se dirigía hacia ella. Sabía que no tenía tiempo de sacar su varita del bolso y se resignó a su destino. Miró una vez más al amor de su vida, sabiendo que la muerte la esperaba. Pero el resplandor cesó de repente, parándose en mitad del camino. Porque la misma persona que casi mata a Hermione, se interpuso entre el hechizo y Pansy, salvándola.

La única que vio morir a Ginny Weasley fue ella, la única que vio como los ojos azules se llenaban de sorpresa antes de que los párpados cayesen. Y en ese instante en el que se decide todo, la vida y la muerte, pudo agarrar su varita y matar a Ronald Weasley. Cuando los invitados despertaron cinco minutos después, aún seguía de pié con el arma apuntando hacia el pelirrojo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Los gritos de Harry se oían lejanos, desgarradores, haciéndose eco de una amarga realidad. Los gritos de Luna y Neville, intentando retenerle en vano. Los gritos de Hermione, mientras la llamaba y la zarandeaba para que reaccionase. Pero Pansy no gritaba, guardaba un silencio sepulcral mientras avanzaba hacia el cadáver de la pelirroja. Se agachó junto a ella y levantó su mano, aún caliente, para dejarle con sus labios pegados un «gracias». Y Harry volvió a gritar, pero esta vez a ella, advirtiéndole que se alejara para siempre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Pansy aún no se había levantado y Hermione no se había acabado aún su taza de té cuando sonó el timbre. Ni en mil años luz, la castaña se hubiese imaginado encontrarse allí a Harry Potter. Se miraron reconociéndose, como si fueran dos extraños en mitad de una tormenta. Ninguno sabía que decir y las lágrimas lo hicieron por ellos. Lloraron en el umbral de la puerta, al final abrazados, diciéndose en silencio todo lo que se habían echado de menos, todo lo que se necesitaban, todo lo que se querían.

FIN


End file.
